Baby Brother
by Akarisnape
Summary: TRADUCTION de MimiYamatoforever. l'enfance de shun aux enfers. ses découvertes. Ikki. son arrivée devant Athéna... L'AUTEUR SEMBLE AVOIR ABANDONNEE L'HISTOIRE
1. Prologue

**Auteur : MimiYamatoForever**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape.**

**Titre : Baby Brother**

Résumé : Si Pandore avait réussi à prendre Shun quand il était bébé, que ferait Ikki quand il le verra plus tard ?

**note de la traductrice :** pour le moment, l'histoire n'a que douze chapitre. J'ai traduit le prologue, et les deux premiers chapitres. Je pense poster toute les semaines -pour vous faire mariner XD- **c'est la première fois que je traduis une fanfic, merci de signaler les erreurs d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. Et surtout...J'attends vos avis^^**

**comment je me suis mise a traduire?** Simple, quand j'ai vu le résumé dans la parti anglaise, je me suis dit que l'histoire était originale car je n'avais pas trouvé d'histoire commençant si Pandore avait réussi a avoir Shun. J'ai demandé ensuite l'autorisation a Mimi (sorry but your name is really long!) de traduire son histoire et elle m'a même autorisé à traduire toute ses autres fics si j'ai envie Elle en a beaucoup sur Saint Seiya,...^^

**Prologue**

Un jeune enfant était assis sous un arbre. Il avait besoin de se reposer les jambes pendant un certain temps. Il passa soigneusement le petit paquet entre ses bras. Il baissa les yeux dessus et souri légèrement. Son petit frère dormait profondément avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Ikki ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu plus à son petit frère bien qu'il était triste en même temps. Il avait sauvé son unique frère il y a quelques jours. Ces grands hommes vêtus de costumes noirs avaient fait irruption dans leur maison et avaient exigé qu'Ikki et Shun viennent avec eux.

Ikki se souvint de sa mère qui s'était interposée et leur avait demandé de repartir. Ensuite, Ikki se rappela que sa mère avait été retenu par des hommes, tandis que deux autres avaient essayé de s'emparer d'Ikki et de Shun. Mais Ikki avait saisi son petit frère et avait tenté de se cacher.

Il avait entendu sa mère lui crier de fuir et de bien veiller sur Shun, de partir dans un endroit où ils ne seraient jamais retrouvés. Ikki ne voulait pas partir sans sa mère, mais elle lui avait crié dessus et lui avait ordonné de partir avec Shun pour se cacher, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle les retrouverait.

Ikki avait alors quitté la maison, son frère sous le bras et avait couru jusque dans des lieux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il marchait depuis quatre jours. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir, mais il avait peur que ces hommes les retrouvent et veuillent les séparer lui et son frère.

C'était dur d'être loin de sa mère et il savait que Shun en avait encore plus besoin.

Pendant ces quatre jours où il était en fuite, Ikki avait constaté que Shun était un bébé très calme et heureux. Les seules fois où il avait crié c'était quand il avait faim ou se sentait seul. Ikki n'avait pas à se soucier de la faim de son frère car il avait apporté un petit sac de nourriture pour eux deux. Bien entendu Shun ne mangeait pas bien, mais au moins Ikki n'avait pour le moment pas de problème au niveau de la nourriture.

Ikki repéra un arbre avec un tronc creux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Cherchant à l'intérieur, il vit que cela serait parfait pour les garder au chaud et à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur voyage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata que c'était plus chaud que l'extérieur. Parfait.

Il mit son petit sac à terre et chercha une petite couverture qu'il avait emballé. Il l'étendit sur le sol et posa son frère dessus. Il déballait son frère de son cocon et celui-ci étant réveillé en profita pour étendre ses petits bras et ses petites jambes. Alors qu'il pliait la couverture du bébé, Ikki pensa que c'était bien que son frère puisse bouger un peu. Il trouva une autre couverture qu'il avait apporté et l'utilisa pour couvrir le trou de l'arbre afin que personnes ne puissent les voir. La couleur ressemblait étroitement à celle de l'arbre pour que personne ne remarque la cavité.

Mais avec Shun aussi énergique, Ikki fit en sorte de poser des roches autour de la couverture pour que le bébé n'aille pas en dehors du tapis improvisé. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment son frère pouvait être aussi énergique et curieux. Shun se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit.

"Shun, tu veux ta bouteille?" Demanda Ikki, se saisissant d'une bouteille à moitié vide dans le sac et d'aller vers Shun dont les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Quand il vit la bouteille, Shun rampa immédiatement vers son frère qui le lui donna. Shun but alors goulument.  
Ikki savait que Shun se rendormirait bientôt, il le faisait toujours après avoir bu son lait. L'aîné entendit des gouttes d'eau tomber et jetant un œil dehors il vit qu'il avait raison. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé cet arbre, ou bien ils auraient été coincés sous la pluie toute la nuit. Intensifiant l'entrée de leur abri de fortune, Ikki se retourna vers un Shun couché sur le dos qui continué à boire son lait. Mais Shun commença à s'endormir sur le côté alors qu'il n'avait vidé que le quart du lait de la bouteille.

Ikki reprit la boisson et rapidement fit le rot à son frère avant de le coucher et de le couvrir de la couverture du bébé. Ikki se posa ensuite à côté de son frère et se mit à l'aise. Il écoutait la respiration de son frère pendant un certain temps.

Il vit le collier qu'il avait donné à Shun. C'était un médaillon qui contenait la photo de famille des deux petits enfants avec leur mère. Leur mère tenait en souriant Shun et Ikki était tout content à côté d'elle.

Ikki avait cru préférable que ce soit Shun qui porte le collier car de cette façon, il pourrait avoir un rappel physique de leur mère au cas où ils ne la reverraient plus. Ikki se sentait si horrible de ce qui s'était passé. Leur mère était la seule personne qu'ils aimaient au monde. C'était elle qui s'occupait d'eux, c'était elle qui les consolait, les dorloter et leur faisait des bisous magiques. C'était elle qui les avait protégées des grands messieurs en noirs.

Bientôt Ikki s'endormit le petit corps de son frère blotti près de lui.

[][][]

En dehors de l'abri de fortune où les deux frères Amamiya dormaient, une paire d'yeux violet foncé fixait l'endroit exact où les deux enfants se cachaient. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pas encore ... mais bientôt.

[][][]

La pluie dura deux jours, mais Ikki était simplement heureux car il avait pu se reposer et ils n'étaient plus coincés sous la pluie. Heureusement, Shun avait dormi la moitié du temps ou ils étaient restés à l'abri offert par l'arbre. Mais maintenant, Ikki sentait qu'ils avaient besoin de bouger de nouveau.

S'ils étaient dans une ville, il aurait pu au moins essayer de trouver un orphelinat où ils pourraient rester et espérer que ces gars en noir ne les retrouveraient pas. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère reste dans la nature comme ces derniers jours.

Seulement ils ne pouvaient pas revenir à la maison car ces hommes pourraient encore être là à attendre leur retour et leur mère risquait de ne pas être la.

C'était la fin de la matinée quand Ikki fini de mettre tout dans le sac qu'il avait. A l'arrière, Shun avait fini sa bouteille et était enveloppé dans sa couverture bébé. En le prenant dans ses bras, Ikki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire heureux de Shun. Son frère était toujours souriant même pour une raison quelconque.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux Shun?" Demanda Ikki alors qu'il commençait à marcher. Le bébé roucoula ce qui fit sourire en retour son ainé. «Tu es bizarre Shun. » Ikki eut un petit rire.

[Fondation Graad]

"Monsieur Kido, les deux derniers enfants se sont échappé et nous ne savons pas où ils sont."

"Ce sont juste des enfants, ils ne peuvent être bien loin, quels âges ont-ils ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

"Le plus ancien, Ikki, est seulement âgé de huit ans et le bébé n'a que quelques mois. Par contre nous avons réussi à avoir leur mère." Répondit le majordome quand Madame Amamiya fut introduit dans la pièce.

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sont pas des orphelins comme les autres?" Demanda monsieur Kido en état de choc.

"Non, monsieur." Répondit Tatsumi.

"Madame, savez-vous où sont vos enfants?" Demanda le sénior.

"Non, et je ne vous dirais rien." Répondit la femme. «Même si je savais ou ils se trouvent je ne vous dirais rien ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de mes enfants ! »

«Madame, vos enfants sont nécessaires pour une question très importante. Croyez-moi que je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient encore une mère."

«Tout ce que désirez-vous exactement c'est mes deux fils, pourquoi?" Demanda la mère.

"Je crains que je ne peux pas vous le dire." Dit le vieillard. "Mais soyez rassuré, je les prendrai totalement en charge. »

«Hors de question!" Cria-t-elle. «Vos hommes ont fait irruption dans MA maison et ont tenté d'enlever MES enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je donnerai mon accord en me faisant croire que vous les traiterait comme vos propres enfants ! »

«Madame, vos deux petits garçons sont au centre d'une affaire capitale. Pas seulement pour moi." Monsieur Kido fit signe à Tatsumi de partir avec les autres personnes, le laissant ainsi seul avec la mère.

Elle le regardait avec toute la colère dont elle était capable.

"Madame Amamiya, vos deux fils, ainsi que plusieurs autres, vont faire parti d'un problème de grande envergure, ils seront les clés du dénouement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette affaire me tient très a cœur et c'est la raison ..."

[Dans un autre lieu.]

Ikki regarda autour de lui alors qu'il marchait sur un trottoir apparemment désert de la ville où ils étaient entrés. Shun ronflait doucement et Ikki cherchait à comprendre ou pouvait bien se trouver l'orphelinat.

Ses pieds étaient morts et ses bras étaient fatigués et douloureux. Mais sachant que Shun était là, Ikki donna toute sa force avec les dernières énergies qui lui restaient. Ikki regarda les dessins collés aux fenêtres d'un grand bâtiment. Evidemment les petites œuvres d'arts avaient été effectuées par des enfants et le fuyard pouvait entendre les rires à l'intérieur.  
Heureusement, il savait lire mais il n'y avait pas un signe qui disait si c'était un orphelinat ou non. Décidant de prendre une petite pause, Ikki s'assit sur le perron. Ses pieds le remercièrent de se repos mérité.

Si c'était un orphelinat, combien de temps resteraient-ils jusqu'à ce que leur mère les trouve? Il espérait que ce serait bientôt. Il détestait être loin de sa mère et il était sûr que Shun ressentait la même chose. Il était juste un bébé après tout, et il avait besoin de sa mère.

"Ikki! Cria une voix. Le jeune enfant se leva et vit une jeune fille légèrement plus âgée vêtue d'une robe blanche et légèrement déchiré, elle tenait aussi quelque chose dans ses bras. C'était une couverture.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Exigea le petit garçon.

«Je suis Pandore et tu dois me remettre ce bébé."

«Et pourquoi je vous donnerais mon Shun. » Railla le garçon.

"Parce qu'il est mon petit frère." Répondit la fille.

"Quoi?" Ikki avait le souffle coupé. "Il ne peut pas être ton frère. C'est mon frère !"

"Vous ne comprenez pas." Souffla Pandore. "Ce bébé que vous détenez est très important. Il est la réincarnation d'Hadès. Son corps ne fera plus qu'un avec cette âme."

En regardant le « bébé » Ikki eut alors une vision claire. Il pouvait voir l'univers. Les planètes et les étoiles qui circulaient à l'intérieur. Ikki pris du recul s'éloignant ainsi de la jeune fille. Il ne se sentait pas très bien proche d'elle.

"Donne le moi ! Maintenant ! »

"Non! Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! »

"Alors je vais te le prendre de force." Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller. Ikki vit une sorte de lumière rouge vif autour de Shun, et il ressentit une grande douleur qui allait jusque dans ses bras.

«Lâche-le maintenant ou tes mains seront inutiles." Pandore eu un rire de petite teigne.

«Non» Ikki gémit, c'était douloureux. «Jamais, Shun restera avec moi ! »

Il courut de ses maigres forces, s'éloignant de la fille pour essayer de faire diminuer la douleur, mais il s'écroula sans vie quelques mètres plus loin. Pandore sourit alors qu'elle marchait vers eux.

«Tu es très fort Ikki. Je te promets que je protégerais ton petit frère, au péril de la mienne s'il le faut."

Shun ouvrit les yeux et regarda Pandore. La jeune fille se mit à genoux et lui sourit.

"Bonjour Votre Altesse. » Elle le salua. «Il est temps pour nous de partir. Bientôt, vous serez en Enfers où vous régnerait de nouveau de toute votre puissance seigneur Hadès."

Pandore prit le bambin dans ses bras et un petit rire aigue et cruel sorti de sa bouche.

[][][]

Une limousine noire s'arrêta aux abords d'un orphelinat et s'arrêta. Un garde du corps ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Une femme et homme plus âgé en sortirent. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bâtiment où tout de suite ils virent une nonne accompagné d'un petit garçon.

"Ikki! La femme se précipita vers l'enfant. Le petit garçon couru et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

Monsieur Kido se dirigea vers la religieuse. «Où est le bébé?"

«Je suis désolé, monsieur, un bébé?"

«Ce garçon a un petit frère." M. Kido dit. «Où est le bébé?"

«Monsieur, il y a jamais eu de bébé avec lui." Répondit la religieuse et s'éloigna.

Madame Amamiya regarda Ikki heureuse de le voir, tellement que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. "Ikki, où Shun?"demanda-t-elle.

«Quelqu'un l'a prit." Des larmes se formaient aux coins des yeux du bambin.

**J'ai fait mon boulot, à vous de faire le votre! XD c'est pas compliqué de donner son avis.**


	2. chapitre 1

Auteur : MimiYamatoForever

Traductrice : Akarisnape.

Titre : Baby Brother

Merci a Daisy pour son review anonyme. voila la suite que tu attendais! Pour les autres, je pense avoir répondu...mais je suis un peu tête en l'air donc ne m'en veuillez pas.

disclaimer : l'histoire n'est pas a moi mais a MimiYamatoForever (ouais je l'ai dit en entier!), les perso encore moins (quoique...combien couterait Shun pour que je puisse l'avoir en chair et en os-et rien qu'a mwa? ^^) mais cette traduction haha! C'est mon boulot, mon labeur! Profitez-en! Je vous laisse gouter le fruit de mon travail. et gratuitement en plus! XD

**Note sur l'âge d'Ikki : l'auteur annonce qu'elle s'est trompée sur l'âge d'Ikki, il n'est normalement pas censé avoir 8 ans mais 3. =)**

**note : merci de signaler si vous voyez des fautes...=) je ne mange pas les humains aux dernières nouvelles -la preuve ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyés des reviews sont encore vivant...je crois^^- donc pas la peine d'avoir peur.**

**Chapitre 1**

Une petite fille monta le petit escalier du lit pour bébé. Elle regarda à travers les rails en bois pour voir une petite créature aux cheveux verts profondément endormi. Tout du lit jusque dans les moindres détails de la chambre étaient décoré en noir ou de sombres couleurs, les seules couleurs vives de la pièce étaient les cheveux verts du bébé, son pyjama lavande et sa peau pale.

Pandore regardait le bébé et encore une fois elle se demanda pourquoi l'âme du seigneur des Enfers n'entrait pas dans le corps du bébé. Etait-ce parce qu'il était encore trop jeune? Le bébé devait-il être plus âgé pour que son corps supporte l'âme du dieu?

La petite fille n'en était pas sûre, mais une chose était claire, c'est que le petit serait traité comme si qu'il était le Seigneur. Elle lui permettra de faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Quand il commencera à parler, tous devront obéir à ses ordres et une fois que ses pouvoirs viendront, il serait formé pour les utiliser à son profit.

"Tant que vous n'êtes votre vrai vous même, nous allons vous appeler Shun. Je serai votre sœur aînée, et je vous permettrais de faire ce que vous voulez. Mon petit frère." Un joyeux sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la cruel jeune fille.

[Terre]

Ikki regarda dans la pièce et vit sa mère qui fixait une image. C'était une photo faite rapidement par des hommes de la fondation Graad quand ils avaient tenté de prendre les deux enfants.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea lentement vers sa mère et lui prit la main. Madame Amamiya regarda Ikki et sourit tristement. Elle le prit dans ses bras tendres et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les photos mais surtout fixèrent Shun, qui semblait avoir été surpris par le flash de l'appareil.

"Moma, je suis désolé, j'ai perdu Shun." L'ainé était triste d'avoir failli à sa mission.

"Oh Ikki. Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"Mais ! J'ai dit que je le protègerais et je n'ai pas réussi." Ikki commença à pleurer.

Madame Amamiya essaya de retenir ses larmes. Elle devait les retenir pour soutenir son fils, mais la perte de Shun était si douloureuse ! La mère ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Ikki. Il avait tenté de protéger son petit frère mais il avait été enlevé. Il avait échoué ! Il était **faible**.

Un peu plus tard, Ikki avaient été emmené pour rejoindre les autres orphelins qui étaient là. Ils étaient des dizaines ! Et tous n'avaient plus de parents. Un enfant sortait du lot. Il était blond et avait à peu près son âge. Il était seul et personne ne semblait vouloir le rejoindre.  
Il s'approcha et se présenta. "Salut. Je suis Ikki. »

"Euh, Salut. Je suis Hyoga." Répondit le blond craintif. Ikki remarqua immédiatement son drôle d'accent.

"Es-tu d'ici?"

"Je suis née en Russie mais je suis à moitié japonais. C'est pour ça que mes cheveux et mes yeux sont différents des autres."

"Russie? C'est vraiment cool ! "

L'enfant blond sourit. "Merci. Tout le monde pense bien que je suis bizarre."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ils ne me croient pas quand je dis que je suis en parti japonais. Ils pensent que je suis un menteur."

"Je te crois."

"Merci Ikki."

[][][]

"Tant que vous serez ici vous aurez votre propre suite. Vous pourrez vivre avec votre fils."

"Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse permettre à Ikki de faire cet entrainement."

"Mais nous avons déjà expliqué pourquoi il a besoin de passer par cette formation." Répondit Monsieur Kido.

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Kido, mais Ikki et moi, nous traversons une période difficile. Mon bébé a été kidnappé!"

"La police travaille durement, mes propres réseaux sont sur le coup, ne vous inquiétez pas on va le retrouver et le ramener."

"La seule raison pour laquelle vous cherchez mon fils n'est que pour assouvir vos intérêts » Railla la mère. " J'ai changé d'avis. Je prends Ikki et nous partons. Maintenant !"

"Madame Amamiya soyez raisonnable." Répliqua le vieil homme désespéré, mais la porte claqua. Il soupira de frustration. D'abord, il avait fallu retrouver les deux enfants, dans le même temps convaincre leur mère de leur permettre de les former, puis les retrouvailles et la découverte que le plus petit avait disparu, et maintenant la mère qui voulait partir, son aîné sous le bras.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore se produire?

[][][]

La mère vit des enfants. Il y en avait une dizaine et probablement plus -une centaine- qui jouaient dans la cour. Elle trouva rapidement Ikki et le vit parler à un jeune enfant blond. Et pour la première fois depuis la perte de Shun, elle vit Ikki sourire.

"Ikki."

Le petit garçon se retourna et sourit. "Salut maman. C'est Hyoga."

"Bonjour Hyoga."

"Euh...Bonjour."

"Ikki, nous partons." Le ton était clair et catégorique.

"Où allons-nous?" Demanda Ikki

"Nous rentrons à la maison."

"Pourquoi? Je pensais que j'allais rester ici et apprendre à ..."

"Non." La mère prit la main de l'enfant et l'emmena avec elle.

_Protéger ceux que j'aime._

Ikki se retourna vers Hyoga qui regardait avec des yeux confus son nouvel ami -le seul- qu'on lui enlevait.

[][][]

D'une fenêtre au troisième étage, M. Kido vit que la femme aux cheveux bleus repartait avec son fils. Il se sentait trahis. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu un, mais deux saints possibles. D'abord le bébé, et maintenant l'enfant.

Qu'allait-il faire? Ces deux enfants semblaient puissants! Du moins l'aîné il n'avait toujours pas vu le cadet.

[][][]

"Mais pourquoi on est parti?" Demanda Ikki alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un arrêt de bus.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Nous rentrons à la maison dans le monde qui t'appartiens."

"Mais, nous fuyons?"

La femme aux cheveux bleus qui était déjà tendue se tint dans une parfaite imitation d'une statue de sel.

"Qu'allons nous faire si on le trouve, et que nous ne sommes pas ici?" Demanda Ikki "Je veux être là quand ils le trouvent !"

"Ikki arrête." Madame Amamiya se mit à genoux pour faire face à son fils. "Quand les flics trouverons Shun ils sauront où nous vivrons et ils vont l'amener à nous."

"Mais si on l'apporte à l'orphelinat et que l'homme ne veux pas nous le rendre? Je veux rester avec Shun!"

Le visage de la mère se décomposa. Ikki marquait un point. Kido voulait ses enfants et il avait déjà essayé de les prendre de force une fois. Il essaierait de nouveau à un autre moment et par d'autres moyens, fussent-ils un poil illégaux.

Qui était-elle pour l'arrêter? Le vieil homme avait le pouvoir et l'argent, rien ne pouvait le stopper. Et si Shun était retrouvé et amené au vieux, Ikki voudrait certainement rejoindre son frère à ce moment là.  
Tout cela valait-il la peine de ramener son enfant à la maison s'il pouvait lui être de nouveau enlevé de manière consentante en plus. Et Shun ...

La mère leva les yeux pour voir leur bus dont les gens montaient les uns après les autres. Ce bus pourrait les ramener à leur domicile. Ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres des portes ouvertes.

Madame Amamiya se releva et regarda les portes de l'autobus à proximité. Et alors que le bus commençait à partir, elle prit Ikki et se tourna vers le bâtiment.

[][][]

Les yeux verts regardait le mobile noir qui faisait de lent cercles au dessus de lui. Il aurait dû le rendre somnolant et étourdi, mais il était juste en transe en fixant l'objet.

"Bonjour Votre Altesse." Fit une voix douce.

Le bébé se tourna vers la voix. Il vit une petite fille dans un déguisement blanc avec des yeux violet le regardant à travers les barreaux de son berceau. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Normalement, il aurait du lui sourire, mais cette personne était nouvelle et étrange pour lui.

"Vous ne me connaissez pas." Expliqua la petite fille. "Je suis Pandore. Votre sœur aînée. Je vais prendre soin de vous à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que vous soyez grand et fort."

Elle atteint l'intérieur de la crèche de sa main et tint doucement la petite menotte du bébé pour gagner sa confiance. Effectivement, l'enfant aux cheveux verts souri et tendit sa deuxième main.

"Voyez, je ne vais pas vous faire mal. Je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez. Vous serez en mesure de faire vivre ce que vous voulez et qui vous voulez et personne ne pourra vous dire le contraire. Vous régnez sur le monde souterrain mains ne vous inquiétez pas, un jour vous dominerez toute la galaxie ».

La petite fille se mit à rire à ses paroles et le bébé roucoula heureux en pensant que tout allait bien car elle semblait heureuse.

[][][]

La mère était tranquillement assise sur son nouveau lit. Ses mains étaient sur ses genoux et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle entendait son fils dans la salle de bain qui prenait sa douche. Demain serait son premier jour « d'école ».

Il y eu deux coups sur la porte et avant qu'elle ait pu autoriser quoi que ce soit Monsieur Kido entra et regarda la mère. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de détourner légèrement les yeux.

"Madame, je sais que les choses sont très difficiles pour vous en ce moment mais s'il vous plaît sachez que je suis heureux de votre retour avec votre fils. Sachez que vous serez tous deux bien pris en charge pendant que vous êtes ici."

"Je ne suis là que pour mes garçons."

"Je comprends madame." Répondit l'homme. "Et Ikki va avoir toutes les choses qui lui sont nécessaire, il ne manquera de rien. Et je promets que nous allons trouver votre bébé et le ramener à vous."

"Veillez à ce que vous faites ça bien." Claqua la voix sèche de la mère.

[]

voila un chapitre court -mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait naah donc ne vous plaigniez pas lol je ne suis que la simple traductrice. XD alors...ça mérite quand même un review mon joli travail?


	3. Chapter 2 nouvelle édition

Auteur : MimiYamatoForever

Traductrice : Akarisnape.

Titre : Baby Brother

Résumé : Si Pandore avait réussi à prendre Shun quand il était bébé, que ferait Ikki quand il le verra plus tard ?

Note : voila j'ai remis le chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi fanfiction m'a supprimé des mots. Merci à Andromde333, Hemere et onarluca de l'avoir signaler.

Disclaimer : pas de bol, rien n'est à moi sauf la trad.

Chapitre 2

Un petit enfant soupira d'ennui. Ses petites jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir de l'immense fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shun? » Fit une voix posée.

«Je m'ennuie Pandore. » Répondit l'enfant las.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda le jeune seigneur. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il était ici et tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'était parfaitement installé dans la vie royale et il savait d'avance qui il était et ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le petit enfant ne se plaignait jamais, acceptant totalement son avenir prochain.

Il savait qu'il était la réincarnation d'un dieu. Il savait qu'il devait régner actuellement sur le monde souterrain avec une poigne de fer. Ces trois juges étaient ses gardes du corps/nounous/instructeurs personnels, et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et ce sans être interrogé sur ses actes. N'importe lequel de ses ordres était exécuté.

Shun avait déjà essayé une fois d'ordonner à l'un des serviteurs et avait trouvé le moment plutôt comique. Mais cela avait était l'unique fois où il avait utilisé sa supériorité sur ses valets. Sa sœur Pandore avait dit qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais l'enfant n'osait s'affirmer.

«Que voulez-vous faire? » Demanda Pandore.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit son petit frère. «Peut-on aller dans le monde de surface? » Ca y était ! Il l'avait enfin demandé !

Pandore eut le souffle coupé.

«Mon bon petit frère, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin que la rivière Achéron. Vous êtes le seul maître des Enfers et vous avez seulement huit ans. Il ne serait pas sans danger pour vous même d'aller plus loin quele palais. Vous devez attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le contrôle total de vos pouvoirs pour aller plus loin que la vallée des glaces qui entoure le Giudecca. »

Shun hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Il regardait Pandore qui quittait la salle du trône puis une table éloignée ou reposait une cruche et un verre déjà remplis d'eau. Il fixa la coupe et la regarda léviter pour rejoindre gracieusement ses mains puis observa la porte par laquelle sa sœur était passée.

Il aimait sa sœur, mais parfois, il souhaitait avoir un frère. Pandore était belle et intelligente, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu faire les choses que lui voulait faire -et il ne voulait pas lui ordonner des choses, ce serait immonde envers sa soeur-. Il voulait jouer et ne rien faire à certains moments. Elle voulait toujours qu'il entraine son pouvoir pour en avoir un contrôle parfait.

Jusqu'à présent, la seule partie de ses pouvoirs qu'il maitrisait parfaitement était la télépathie et tout ce qui touchaient aux pouvoirs mentaux. Des fois, il faisait des blagues à sa sœur. Des blagues toutes bêtes, comme mettre hors de porter des objets ou bien de se léviter lui-même à des endroits où personne ne serait capable de le retrouver. Une sorte de cache-cache en somme.

Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui jouer. Être un monarque n'est pas très amusant quand vous étiez âgé d'à peine huit ans et que vous n'avez aucuns amis.

Shun descendit du trône et s'approcha d'une fenêtre à proximité .Il regarda au dehors pour voir un peu plus son royaume. Il vit le ciel gris, le temple en son honneur et deux autres bâtiments. Derrière, des montagnes lui bloquaient la vue du reste du royaume souterrain.

Et tout ce qu'il savait de son royaume était qu'il y avait d'innombrables sujets qui venaient pour rester et l'adorer.

Mais de tous ses sujets, qu'il n'avait jamais vus d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas du tout s'il y avait des enfants dont l'un pourrait être son ami.

[][][]

Le soleil brillait fièrement dans le ciel. Il était midi et c'était une chaude journé pour des jeux ou d'un pique-nique avec la famille.

Malheureusement, exactement quatre vingt dix neuf enfants habitant à l'orphelinat n'avaient pas cette opportunité. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à l'extérieur et courraient autour d'un stade depuis plusieurs heures. Leur gorge implorait pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche, mais ils devaient terminer leurs tours pour pouvoir avoir un peu de liquide.  
"C'est un gâchis de devoir courir alors qu'il fait si chaud, tu ne trouves pas?"demanda quelqu'un.

Un enfant aux cheveux bleus de onze ans regarda sur sa gauche et vit un blondinet en jogging à ses côtés.  
« C'est sûr. »

Au cours des huit dernières années, Ikki et Hyoga avaient grandi et étaient devenus très étaient souvent à deux mais parfois d'autres se joignaient à eux. Deux par exemple étaient même devenus amis avec le semi-russe et le bleuté. Seiya et Shiryu pourtant, étaient deux être complètement opposés.

Seiya était facilement connu comme un maladroit et Shiryu était l'enfant calme et quatre là ne s'entendaient pas au début, mais ils avaient rapidement fait table rase de leur différence. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un hasard. Ils étaient aussi quatre des neuf enfants qui devaient être spécialement testé pour devenir des saints.

Au départ, ils étaient censé être dix mais après les événements d'il y a huit ans, personne n'avait été trouvé avec un cosmos assez puissant pour son âge pour être spécialement testé et entrainé.

Après huit ans et de nouveaux amis en poche, Ikki avait encore un espoir que peut-être son petit frère serait trouvé un jour.  
Et il n'était pas le seul qui avait encore l'espoir de retrouver son cadet. Sa mère était toujours à la recherche de son deuxième enfant. Chaque matin et chaque soir, elle priait pour que son fils soit sans danger et qu'elle pourrait un jour le voir de nouveau.

[][][]

D'une fenêtre du troisième étage, le seul parent de l'enfant regardait les petits qui évoluaient autour de la piste. Elle observait son fils faire du jogging tout en parlant avec Hyoga.

Elle avait vu le changement chez son doux Ikki. Peu à peu, il commençait à se transformer en une véritable machine de guerre. Au fil des ans, il avait appris à se battre et avait été formé pour échapper à des situations dangereuses. Bien sûr il y avait des moments où Ikki et les autres enfants pouvait avoir du plaisir et jouer innocemment, mais madame Amamiya pensait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils étaient tous encore si jeune et ils avaient juste besoin d'avoir une enfance normale !Mais l'exposition à cette formation n'aidait vraiment pas à rendre ces enfants normaux. C'était des futurs guerriers que l'on avait là. Ils étaient présents pour se battre et tuer dans un futur proche.

La femme aux cheveux bleus se détourna de la fenêtre et se promena dans le couloir de la grande maison. Même après avoir vécu si longtemps dans le manoir, elle ne s'habituait aucunement à ce luxe et à la vanité des lieux.

La seule bonne chose à ce sujet était que les frais de son enfant soient totalement pris en charge. Elle revint dans sa suite et se dirigea vers la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une photo. La photo d'il y a huit ans.

L'image de ses deux petits garçons.I kki protégeant le petit et s'accrochant à lui de peur d'être séparé. Elle regarda le visage innocent de son second fils. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu le doux sourire de son bébé ou qu'elle ne l'ait tout simplement porté dans ses bras.

La mère affligée donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir son petit garçon à nouveau. Simplement pour voir son visage et savoir qu'il allait tout simplement bien.

[][][]

Pandore lissa sa jupe et se mit à jouer de sa harpe. Ses doigts effleurèrent les cordes de son instrument et une mélodie envahit la pièce. Bien que ses doigts créent la complainte son esprit lui, était complètement tourné vers l'empereur des Enfers.

Depuis que Shun, l'hôte d'Hadès était arrivé, huit années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Huit ans ! Que le temps passait vite ! Elle se souvenait encore de ses premiers pas seulement un mois après son arrivée, de ses premiers mots ou encore du début de l'apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans.

Au cours de la matinée Shun avait ses leçons et dans l'après-midi il s'exerçait à la pratique de ses pouvoirs. Et pendant tout ce temps, Pandore le regardait et le surveillait. Toujours observer. Toujours examiner. Toujours surveiller si le seigneur s'éveillait.

De temps en temps le jeune garçon les surprenait en faisant quelque chose qui dépassait ce qu'il savait déjà. Pandore le voyait bien. De jours en jours, les pouvoirs de l'enfant devenaient plus forts. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le véritable Hadès ne soit de retour.


	4. Chapitre 3 Rêve

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

La Trad' : la seul et unique ! Akariii ! Lol

Disclaimer de la Trad' vu que l'historie anglaise n'en a jamais eu : Je peux toujours rêver que les perso m'appartiennent ? Bon pas Pandore elle je la laisse volontiers à ses créateurs (comment ça je suis méchante ?) mais au moins le petit Shuuuun ! (pleure tout son saoul)

**Prière du lundi : s'il te plait ! Ne bouffe pas les mots que j'ai durement traduis, tu réduis mon beau travail à néant! XD et après on se plaint qu'il y a des mots qui manquent.**

**Note : comme d'habitude...merci de signaler les fautes et les fringales de fanfiction. héhé! je ne me laisserai pas faire par un vulgaire site qui bouffe mes jolies traductions!**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le couloir du palais semblait être parfaitement tranquille, à l'exception de pas légers à peine entendu sur le tapis sur lequel lesdits pieds marchaient. Un spectre s'inclina devant la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers deux grandes portes blanches. Elle ignora le soldat et s'enferma au cœur de sa chambre où elle se permit enfin un petit soupir de fatigue.

Elle avait aidé Shun à pratiquer ses pouvoirs aujourd'hui et quand ce fut terminé, il avait commencé à lui demander s'il pouvait rencontrer ses sujets pour voir s'il pouvait trouver un ami.

Naturellement, elle lui avait dit qu'il ne le pouvait pas pour sa propre sécurité mais il était un peu agacé d'être toujours contredit. C'est alors qu'il avait voulu voir le reste de son royaume. Après tout c'était lui le roi non ?

Ne sachant comment réagir, Pandore n'avait su quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait refuser quelque chose à son seigneur et maître, pour ne pas dire son Dieu dont son frère en était la réincarnation physique. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvé par le gong ou plutôt…par Minos ! Qui voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Jamais elle n'avait tant remercié le juge de son arrivée. Bien sur, elle ne lui avait pas dit de vive voix et elle ne reconnaitrait jamais que son intervention l'avait sauvé d'une possible dispute avec son frère. Elle avait sa fierté. Et de toute façon Minos n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait 'sauvé' Pandore, il aurait certainement préféré la laisser dans ses problèmes.

Alors Shun était parti pour diner tout en prévenant Pandore qu'il avait d'autres questions pour elle. Elle avait du vérifier un certains nombre de chose avec Minos et quand elle avait voulu rejoindre Shun, celui-ci s'était endormi. Elle était d'ailleurs reconnaissante qu'il dorme car elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui avouer qu'il était le souverain des âmes mortes.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas que ses sujets étaient morts et ne restaient ici que pour succomber à la punition éternelle. Elle devait absolument retenir la curiosité enfantine de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour connaître la vérité.

Elle espérait d'ailleurs que la vérité n'éclaterait pas avant plusieurs années.

[][][]

Dans la plus grande et la plus riche chambre du palais, Shun dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son immense lit.

Un bébé, un garçon aux cheveux bleus et sa sœur. Ces visages clignotaient devant ses yeux et une quatrième tête fit son apparition.

Une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bleus bien entretenus et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle tendait ses bras vers lui et criait son nom. Presque désespérément. Elle continuait à s'approcher de lui, mais elle fut soudainement tirée dans le noir et tout disparu.

Shun se releva brusquement en haletant fortement. Son corps était recouvert d'une légère sueur. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et trois spectres se précipitèrent vers le jeune seigneur.

«Votre Altesse, Avez-vous mal? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?" Les voix paraissaient éloigné par du coton mais Shun réussi à les comprendre et cria:

« Ma sœur! J'ai besoin de ma sœur! »

« Oui, monsieur. Tout de suite. » Et les spectres s'enfuirent de la salle pour partir à la recherche de Pandore.

Une fois de nouveau seul, Shun ferma les yeux, cacha sa si belle frimousse dans ses bras et se rappela les visages de son rêve. Les seuls qu'il connaissait étaient sa sœur et le bébé qu'il avait été. Mais qui étaient les deux autres?

Pour une raison quelconque, Shun avait l'impression qu'il les connaissait. Comme s'il les avait déjà vu auparavant. Il savait que c'était impossible car il avait vécu toute sa vie au palais des Enfers.

«Me voila, mon frère. »

Shun leva les yeux pour voir Pandore se ruer vers lui.

«Cher frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demanda la jeune fille en se posant sur le bord du lit.

« Pandore, j'ai eu un mauvais rêve. » Répondit Shun. «Il y avait cette dame. Elle essayait de m'atteindre…Je pense, qu'elle voulait que je vienne avec elle. Mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

« À quoi ressemble-t-elle? » Demanda son aînée.

«Elle ... elle avait des cheveux d'un très beau bleu et ses yeux étaient verts. Et ... même si je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'ai la drôle d'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant. »

Pandore retint mentalement son souffle, elle espérait d'ailleurs que sa panique ne se voit pas sur son visage. Shun venait de décrire sa mère biologique.

«Vous savez, vous n'avez jamais quitté le palais auparavant et personne n'ayant cette apparence n'est venu ici. »

«Je sais que je ne devrais normalement pas la connaître, mais pourquoi était-elle dans mes rêves ? Et il y avait une autre personne avec elle. Un petit garçon qui avait les mêmes cheveux que la femme. »

Il décrivait son frère maintenant ! C'était la panique totale dans l'esprit de Pandore.

« Peut être que vous êtes un peu stressé par l'ensemble de vos devoirs » Suggéra prudemment la sœur d'Hadès. « Vous ne ferez pas vos entrainements et vos études demain. Ce sera une journée totalement dédié à votre bien être. Dormez maintenant, je vous promets que bientôt vous ne ferez plus ce genre de rêve. »

« Mais…qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi s'introduisent-ils dans mon monde de rêve ? » Demanda le petit frère.

« Je ne sais pas. » Mentit Pandore. « Mais pas d'inquiétude, je veillerait à ce qu'ils ne vous importunent plus. Bonne nuit Shun. »

« Nuit » Murmura le petit en se mettant en position fœtale.

Pandore quitta la salle rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui venait d'être dit. Shun avait rêvé de sa mère biologique et de son frère. Comment était-ce possible ?

La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu tout les deux, c'était quand il était un bébé ! Aucun moyen donc pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Etait-ce son souhait d'avoir un frère ou un ami qui lui rappelait son véritable frère ? Si oui, comment pouvait-elle faire face à cela ? Il ne devait se souvenir de sa véritable famille. Elle devait rapidement trouver un moyen pour lui faire oublier ce rêve et les personnes qu'il avait vu.

[][]

Dès qu'il revint du monde des rêves, Shun se leva et tendit la main vers la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il fouilla l'intérieur pendant quelques secondes avant de tirer quelque chose.

Un vieux médaillon pendouillait au bout d'une fine chaîne. Il regarda l'objet cassé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir, le système étant bloqué. Pourtant il savait qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo. Par l'interstice de l'objet il pouvait vaguement la voir, mais pas complètement.

Il ne savait d'où venait le médaillon et qui lui avait donné. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question. Mais maintenant…Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce rêve. Y avait-il un moyen d'ouvrir l'objet ? Lui révélerait-il ce qu'il voulait par-dessous tout savoir ?

Shun ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le médaillon flottait au creux de ses mains juste en face de son visage. Il fronça son beau visage poupin, se concentrant encore plus. Le médaillon ne semblait pas subir l'assaut mental de l'enfant, c'est à peine si on entendait le métal grincer sous la pression.

Après une interminable minute, le médaillon céda dans un petit clic. Shun ouvrit les yeux et son visage se détendit quand il vit qu'il était ouvert, libérant enfin son trésor. L'objet atterrit dans les mains enfantines et Shun put enfin poser les yeux sur la photo cachée depuis des années. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais son souffle s'apaisa étrangement quand il vit la photo du médaillon.

C'était exactement les mêmes visages des gens qu'il avait vu dans son rêve.

Chapitre court je sais, seulement trois page Word. On ne se plaint pas s'il vous plait c'est pas moi l'auteur. Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte après tout XD **Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que Dimanche **–ne pas jeter les tomates svp- **je reprends les cours le 18 août** –oui je sais on est à la mi-aout mais c'est comme ça à l'île de la réunion lol.


	5. chapitre 4

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

**Disclaimer : Le vendredi c'est jour du poisson, pas de bol Aphrodite ou Albafica ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et c'est pareil pour les autres ! Pleurons mes amis ! Heureusement Akarisnape est là pour vous remettre (en avance !) un nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit avait été agitée. Ni Shun, ni Pandore n'avait vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil après le cauchemar du plus petit. Shun n'avait vraiment pas bien dormi avec son drôle de rêve et ses visages qu'il n'avait vu qu'à l'intérieur du médaillon.

Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce que signifiait son songe. Comment et pourquoi la femme et l'enfant du médaillon se retrouvaient dans son rêve alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés ? Et pourtant il avait l'impression, d'une certaine manière de les connaître.

Le jeune garçon marcha avec lassitude jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il pensait sérieusement à repartir se coucher. Mais alors il ne serait pas en mesure de demander à sa sœur des précisions sur son rêve. Il irait se recoucher, mais seulement après avoir tirer les vers du nez de Pandore.

Il espérait sérieusement trouver les réponses dans un futur proche. Le petit, peu habitué à dormir si mal, s'effondra sur un siège confortable quelques minutes après s'être assis dessus.

[][][]

Pandore releva la tête vers le Mur des lamentations. Ce mur qui cachait et protégeait Elision, le lieu mythique dans lequel seuls les dieux pouvaient y aller et venir à leur guise. Elle souhaitait ardemment pouvoir traverser la barrière pour pouvoir contacter Hypnos, car lui seul pouvait l'aider à vaincre les rêves de Shun.

Avec Shun qui rêvait de sa famille de sang, qui sait combien de temps il faudrait pour réunir les membres de la famille. Pandore se devait de lui faire oublier le rêve et les personnes impliquées. Si jamais l'enfant découvrait que ces gens étaient sa véritable famille, il pourrait vouloir quitter les Enfers pour les retrouver. Si cela se produisait, alors ses plans pour ressusciter Hadès serraient fortement compromis.

[][][]

« Sire, vous êtes bien fatigué. Peut-être que vous devriez aller vous reposer. » Suggéra Eaque.

« D'abord, je souhaite voir Pandore. » Répondit Shun en se frottant les yeux. « Savez-vous où elle est Eaque? »

«Non, Majesté. »

« Mmmh…D'accord. Si vous la voyez, vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose? Je serais dans ma chambre. »

« Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, Majesté. » Répondit Eaque en s'inclinant alors que l'enfant quittait la salle.

Shun se sentait si fatigué en marchant. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à l'abandonner mais il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se rendre dans sa chambre et retrouver son lit. Quelques heures de repos lui feraient énormément de bien.

Il réussit à se rendre dans sa chambre et se coucha sans prendre la peine de se recouvrir de la douce couverture de son lit. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Peut être que son rêve pourrait revenir et lui donner un peu plus d'informations et surtout, des réponses à ses questions.

[][][]

Pandore marchait dans le couloir, un plateau d'argent précieusement tenu entre ses mains. Sur le plateau était posé un gobelet fait d'argent où reposait un précieux liquide rouge. Sa demande avait été entendue, elle avait maintenant sa réponse et devait rapidement trouver son frère. Elle le cherchait mais savait pertinemment ou il pourrait se trouver.

Après avoir passé une nuit si agitée, il serait surement très fatigué. L'enfant était encore jeune et une nuit sans sommeil pouvait être radicale sur sa volonté. En se dirigeant vers la chambre du jeune seigneur, elle repensa à ce qu'elle devait lui dire, tout devait être parfait. Devant la porte, elle frappa deux fois.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ne se laissant abattre elle ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva l'enfant profondément endormi dans son lit.

« Allez…Shun, Réveillez-vous. » Murmura la grande sœur.

L'enfant s'agita et se renversa sur le dos. Il ouvrit mollement les yeux mais resta couché.

« Etes-vous bien ? Avez-vous eu un autre mauvais rêve ? » Demanda l'aînée avec douceur. Elle marcha vers le petit et s'assit sur le lit en prenant soin de poser le plateau sur la table de nuit.

« Non, ça va aller. » Répondit le petit. Il se redressa un peu pour se donner contenance. « Pandore…Il y a des choses que j'aimerai savoir. »

« Bien. » Accorda Pandore. « Vous pouvez me demandez ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Mais d'abord, voici.» Elle prit le gobelet d'argent. « Vous devez avoir soif. »

Shun pris la grande tasse et commença à boire. Il bu un peu avant de baisser un peu la coupe. La seconde d'après il la lâcha, il avait de nouveau sommeil.

« Mon frère, vous sentez-vous bien ? » Demanda Pandore.

« J'ai sommeil. » Répondit le cadet.

« Alors vous devriez dormir un peu plus. Quand vous vous éveillerez de nouveau, nous pourrons parler de ce qui vous embarrasse tant. » Elle aida son petit frère à se recoucher et le couvrit de la couette.

« Bien » Soupira l'enfant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Pandore sourit.

« Faites de beaux rêves Shun. » Elle ramassa la coupe et le plateau avant de quitter la chambre et de fermer les portes à clef.

« Dame Pandore. Son Altesse va bien ? » Demanda Minos.

«Oui», répondit Pandore. « Il va un peu mieux. Il a juste eu quelques cauchemars. Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est de repos. Personne ne doit déranger son sommeil. »

«Bien madame. » L'homme s'inclina brièvement devant la sœur ainée.

Pandore hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de musique, un sourire plein d'espoir parcourait son visage. Le breuvage aurait un effet rapide sur le jeune garçon. Elle n'avait pas eu à le faire boire beaucoup, une gorgée avait suffit pour que le traitement fonctionne. La potion allait effacer les souvenirs de l'enfant sur sa vraie famille et il oublierait totalement ce rêve beaucoup trop compromettant.

Bien qu'il dormait, le garçon aux cheveux verts tenait fermement le médaillon dans sa main. Pourtant, son rêve fut tout de même effacé de son esprit.

[][][]

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé pour les enfants sélectionnés. C'était aujourd'hui que leur avenir prendrait un tournant radical. C'était le jour où leurs camps d'entrainements seraient définis et avec ça leurs –peut être- futurs armures et nom de saints.

Un par un, ils avaient tirés un bout de papier où était écrit leur destinations. Puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les enfants furent libérés de leur obligation pour la journée.

Ikki se précipita pour retrouver sa mère et lui apprendre où il serait envoyé. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voudrait pas le laisser partir mais rien ne pourrait être fait à ce sujet. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il devait vraiment lui avouer ou non.

Ikki avait remarqué qu'au cours des dernières semaines que sa mère était plus fatiguée et amaigrie. Et pourtant, elle continuait inlassablement les recherches. Il se demandait si elle travaillait trop et se privait de nourriture ou bien tout simplement si elle ne couvait pas une maladie.

Il espérait désespérément qu'elle n'était pas tombé gravement malade et que c'était juste une conséquence de son inquiétude pour lui par rapport à sa futur formation de saint.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus trouva sa mère assise dans le jardin sous un arbre. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« Ikki ! » l'accueilli madame Amamiya. « Comment était-ce aujourd'hui ? »

« Boarf » Répondit son fils. « Le tirage au sort a enfin eut lieu et on sait finalement ou nous allons aller. »

« Vraiment » L'inquiétude transparaissait dans la voix de sa mère. Le petit remit le papier ou était écrit sa destination. La mère l'ouvrit et son souffle fut coupé pendant quelques secondes.

« Non…Non ! Tu ne peux pas aller à Death Quenn Island ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

« Mais je dois le faire ! » Protesta l'enfant.

« Non ! Tu n'iras pas ! Je refuse ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais jamais permis que cela se produise ! »

«Mais maman ... »

« Ikki ! Shun a disparu ! Je ne veux pas te perdre toi ! » Avoua la mère alors qu'elle serrait son fils dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Ikki se sentit coupable et malheureux. Il avait voulu rester chez monsieur Kido dans l'espoir que son frère serait trouvé et ramené. Mais huit ans étaient déjà passés et Ikki commençait à se demander si ses prières avaient été vaines.

Son frère était-il encore en vie ? Il s'accrochait tout de même à son espoir et voulait à tout prix retrouver son frère. Qu'il soit bien vivant pour pouvoir revenir dans la petite famille.

Ikki savait qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à cet espoir de revoir de nouveau son petit frère. C'était d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui faisait qu'il voulait devenir un saint. Il avait entendu quelqu'un dire que les saints pouvaient faire des choses incroyables et il espérait ardemment avoir le pouvoir de faire revenir Shun et d'enfin apaiser le cœur de sa mère.

_Shun, si tu es quelques part, j'espère que tu sais que je vais te retrouver un jour. _Pensa Ikki.

Il se sentait légèrement comateux. Mais il se redressa tout de même en baillant. Il sortit de son lit et fixa le désordre dans la pièce, sans s'apercevoir qu'un petit bijou était tombé derrière son lit. Pensant aller mieux, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la partie principale du palais.

[][][]

Pandore regarda le jeune enfant qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Il s'étira les bras. Shun avait l'air reposé et plus alerte. Elle s'approcha et lui sourit.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mmm…moui. » Répondit le petit.

« C'est merveilleux ! Maintenant, n'avez-vous pas des questions à me poser avant de vous endormir ? »

Shun avait l'air confus et surpris. « Je n'en ai pas le souvenir… »

« Vous devez avoir bien dormi, si vous ne vous en souvenez. » Pandore sourit en sachant que la potion avait très bien travaillé. Shun avait oublié son rêve et toutes les choses qu'il allait lui demander à ce sujet.

« Eh bien, peut être vous en souviendrez vous après un certain temps. Que direz-vous d'aller déjeuner ? »

« Mmm…Je meurs de faim ! »

C'était sur, jamais il ne se rappellerait du rêve et de sa véritable famille, à partir de maintenant, il n'y aurait aucun problème. L'enfant maitrisait presque tous ses pouvoirs. Pandore espérait que l'âme du seigneur Hadès ne mettrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de revenir dans son corps réincarné.

**J'ai eu un peu de temps, vous avez donc le chapitre avec quelques temps d'avance. Merci pour les reviews ! Ils m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**A partir de maintenant, la traduction arrivera si j'ai le temps le vendredi soir et si j'en ai moins ce sera le samedi ou le dimanche !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Auteur : MimiYamatoforever**

**Traductrice : Akarisnape**

**Disclaimer :** On est samedi, premier jour du week-end, demain c'est dimanche, le jour du seigneur. Il faut partager qu'il a dit. Mais les créateurs de saint seiya ne sont pas trop de cet avis. Remercions MimiYamatoforever qui elle a bien voulu nous faire partager son histoire.

**Chapitre 5**

«Où ai-je bien pu le mettre ? » Un adolescent se posa la question alors qu'il cherchait un objet dans la grande salle. « Par pitié ! Dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas perdu ! »

Les yeux verts regardèrent par-dessus une commode et un bureau. Ils avaient déjà fouillé sur toutes les autres surfaces de la chambre à la recherche de l'objet perdu.

« Je devrais peut être demander à Pandore de m'aider après la cérémonie. » Shun se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait maintenant quatorze ans, ses cheveux verts étaient mi-longs, sa peau d'une douce opalescence et ses yeux verts chatoyaient de vie.

« Shun ? J'entre. » Fit une voix.

« Oui ? » Shun se retourna et pu voir sa sœur à la porte de sa chambre.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie. Tout le monde vous attend pour célébrer votre anniversaire. »

« Je suis presque prêt. » Répondit Shun en regardant sous son lit.

« Shun ! Ce n'est pas une manière pour l'empereur du monde souterrain de s'abaisser ainsi! »

« Je sais mais je ne trouve pas mon pendentif. » Les doigts de l'adolescent cherchaient sous le lit.

« Eh bien trouvez-le rapidement. Si dans deux minutes vous ne le trouvez pas, vous irez quand même à la cérémonie. » Déclara l'aînée avant de quitter la chambre.

« Je vais essayer. » Murmura l'adolescent avant de sentir sous ses doigts un petit bout de métal. Certainement une chaîne. « Enfin ! » Il tira brusquement de sa cachette l'objet trouvé. Le regardant pendant une seconde, il constata que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Au lieu de cela, il avait devant lui un médaillon.

Il était poussiéreux, comme si qu'il n'avait pas été sorti de sous le lit depuis des lustres. Curieux, Shun essuya la poussière et regarda le médaillon de plus près. Il lui semblait vaguement familier….Comme si qu'il l'avait vu avant.

Alors qu'il commença à ouvrir l'insolite pendentif, on frappa à la porte.

« Votre Majesté ! Il est temps de venir fêter votre anniversaire ! » Fit une voix forte qui fit sursauter le seigneur.

« J'arrive ! » Il cacha alors le médaillon sous son oreiller avec beaucoup de précaution puis, sortit enfin de sa chambre.

[][]

De même que dans le monde souterrain, le temps avait passé sur la Terre.

Des années étaient passées et certaines personnes avaient grandi. Neuf enfants étaient devenus neufs jeunes hommes aussi fort et courageux que les héros mythologiques. Ils avaient vaillamment combattu et avaient acquis les habits mystiques pour lequel ils avaient été formés depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Ils étaient alors retournés en leur patrie avec leurs armures de bronze et furent chaudement féliciter pour leur travail et leur bravoure. Maintenant, tous séjournaient dans la demeure de Saori, petite fille de monsieur Kido. Celle-ci prévoyait d'ailleurs de faire une grande fête pour les victoires de ses saints. Obtenir une armure après tout, nécessité beaucoup d'effort.

La plupart des nouveaux saints étaient ravis, mais regardons plutôt dans une autre partie du manoir.

Ikki se souvenait parfaitement du chemin qu'il fallait prendre dans la grande maison. Ses pieds bougeaient tout seul, en mémoire du lieu ou le jeune homme devait se rendre. Peu de temps après être arrivé dans la demeure Kido, il arriva devant une porte qu'il regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'y frapper.

Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme debout de l'autre côté. Ses cheveux bleus et courts étaient attachés en queue de cheval plutôt en pétard. Les fines lèvres de la femme se recourbèrent en une sorte de sourire.

« Ikki ! » Elle respira profondément l'odeur de l'homme grand et musclé qu'elle avait prit dans ses bras.

« Salut maman. » Répondit-il en se blottissant contre elle. La seule personne qui pouvait lui manquer,…avec Shun bien entendu.

« Mon dieu » La femme soupira encore en regardant son fils. « Tu as tellement grandi ! »

« Je sais. J'avais presque peur que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas ! » Fit le chevalier en entrant dans la suite de sa mère. Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée depuis toutes ses années.

« Je reconnaitrais toujours mon enfant. Peu importe combien il peut avoir changé. Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que tu as fait en mon absence ! Moi je n'ai fait que m'asseoir et tricoter. »

« Eh bien ! Il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses. » Commença prudemment le jeune homme.

[][]

Il y avait trop de cadeaux pour lui, il n'arrivait à les compter. Mais pourtant, le jeune seigneur s'en foutait comme d'une guigne de ses cadeaux. Au lieu de cela, Shun s'était empressé de regagné sa chambre –sans que cela paraisse suspect- pour faire un examen minutieux du drôle de médaillon. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, mais il devait y avoir un moment ou quelqu'un l'avait eu sinon il ne serait pas dans la chambre du nouveau seigneur du monde souterrain.

Vu qu'il était sous son lit, il devait certainement lui appartenir. Or, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas ou il l'aurait bien vu, reçu et surtout par qui.

« C'est peut être une photo de papa et maman avant de mourir ? » Se murmura à lui-même l'adolescent. « Pandore a dit qu'il y avait des photos avant qu'ils ne meurent mais qu'elles avaient été perdu. Ce pourrait être l'une d'entre elles. »

Excité et nerveux, Shun une fois dans sa chambre commença à ouvrir le médaillon. Il était un peu rouillé, certainement du fait qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, mais il réussit à l'ouvrir rapidement. Dans l'espoir de voir une photo de ses défunts parents, le jeune souverain souleva un sourcil sceptique quand il vit une femme aux cheveux bleuté tenant un poupin aux cheveux verts et un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus se tenait près d'eux.

« Mais c'est qui eux ? » Se demanda à voix basse le jeune homme. Puis une pensée le frappa. Peut être y avait-il un nom sur le dos de la photo. Soigneusement, Shun fit glisser la photo du médaillon et vit trois noms au dos de celle-ci.

_Ann, Ikki et Shun._

Choqué, il regarda fixement le dernier nom sur la photo. Referma violement les yeux avant de les rouvrir tout aussi brusquement. Le dernier nom était toujours la. Comment son nom pouvait-il être sur la photo d'une famille dont il ne connaissait l'existence ? Par Zeus ! Il n'y avait aucun sens à cette mascarade !

Mais la seule raison, la vraie pour laquelle son nom était dessus…

« Ce ne peut pas être ça ? Si mon nom est dessus ! Ça voudrait dire que je serais le bébé de cette image ! »

Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, Shun remarqua que, même si la photo était un peu fané par le temps, le bébé sur la photo avaient bien ses yeux et ses cheveux. C'était donc bien lui.

Mais où était donc Pandore ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sur l'image ? Shun trouvait d'ailleurs étrange que sa sœur…

Sœur ?

Pandore était sa sœur aînée, mais elle avait des yeux et des cheveux bien différents des siens. Elle agissait aussi de manière bien contrastante par rapport à lui. Elle agissait toujours de façon étrange, faisant plus que son rôle de sœur de souverain pouvait lui accorder. Elle aimait la vie royale et aimait régenter la vie des autres. Shun pour sa part était un esprit libre et curieux qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer de sa cage dorée qu'était la vie impériale. Même pour une journée… Une journée à la surface serait le rêve.

_Hey ! Je suis assez vieux pour aller à la surface et personne ne peut me dire si je le peux ou non. Je suis le roi après tout ! Je devrais aller à la surface, juste pour un jour. Je vais faire croire que je suis malade puis m'éclipser. C'est un plan simple mais excellent ! Et je pourrais peut être trouver des renseignements sur ce pendentif et sur ces deux autres personnes !_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**"Faisons découvrir l'utilité du clavier et des mains aux lecteurs, ainsi que la fonction principal du cerveau : la critique! Qu'elle soit positive ou négative les auteurs et traducteurs aiment recevoir des reviews, ils se sentent aimés." T.T**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS****:**

_De nombreux auteurs/traducteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs,__**VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**__! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi __**rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**__sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_**Toi aussi t'es auteur/traducteur ? Fait passer le message ! Et inscrit toi au « FIC » ! Personne ne sera la pour vérifier que tu laisses des reviews ou que tu réponds aux reviews c'est juste un engagement moral et totalement gratuit.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Auteur : MimiYamatoforever

Traductrice : Akarisnape

Disclaimer : Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, le jour du seigneur. Il faut partager qu'il a dit. Mais les créateurs de saint seiya ne sont pas trop de cet avis. Remercions MimiYamatoforever qui elle a bien voulu nous faire partager son histoire.

Merci à **manganiark** pour sa review anonyme. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire l'histoire, à ma connaissance il n'y a aucune fic française qui traite du fait que Shun a pu être enlevé petit par Pandore. Aimant l'originalité, je me suis jeté dessus. Mais c'est vrai que l'américain c'est un peu chaud à traduire. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que tu as pu rencontrer.

_**Slogan du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC) :**_

_**Motivez les auteurs : reviewez ! *-* Fidélisez vos lecteurs : répondez !**_

**Chapitre 6**

« Mon petit frère. » Appela Pandore. Elle donna un petit coup à la porte mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle décida alors d'entrer dans la chambre pour voir ce que faisais son petit seigneur. « Shun, il faut se lever. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà prêt ? » L'adolescent était recroquevillé dans son lit, chaudement caché par ses couvertures et la tête bien enfoncée dans son oreiller.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien Pandore. » Répondit le jeune adolescent en se redressant. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge qui ressortait sur sa peau pale et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Ses cheveux en bataille accentuait son côté fragile.

« Vous sentez-vous mal ? »

« Je le crains. » Répondit le futur maître du monde. « Je ne serai pas capable de faire tout ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Je veux juste dormir sans être dérangé. »

« Très bien. » Conclut Pandore avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Je vais veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas gêné pendant la journée. Vous allez vous reposez pour récupérez vos forces. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rassurez vos serviteurs pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Ils penseront que vous voulez faire quelque chose seul. » Elle recoucha son frère et le couvrit consciencieusement des couvertures.

Shun hocha la tête. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer sur sa sœur, il se redressa à nouveau, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers l'ouverture. Collant son oreille contre la porte en chêne il n'entendit que le silence. Il sourit en sachant que Pandore avait cru qu'il était vraiment malade.

Rapidement, il verrouilla les portes pour que personne ne puisse y entrer lors de son absence. Il alla dans son dressing et tria ses nombreux costumes. Il se demanda vaguement comment les hommes de la surface pouvaient se vêtir. Il trouva une simple chemise verte et un pantalon blanc. (note de la traductrice : heureusement, il a pas les bretelles XD)

Se débarrassant de son pyjama, il se glissa dans ses vêtements et se munit de chaussures marron. Espérant qu'il ne s'était pas vêtu de façon trop voyante, Shun se saisit du médaillon posé sur son bureau pour le glisser autour de son cou avant de passer la tête hors de sa chambre pour vérifier si la voie était libre. (note de la traductrice : alors la j'ai pas trop compris, Shun était as censé avoir verrouillé la porte juste avant ?)

Personne.  
Très vite, il se précipita hors de la pièce et se rendit précipitamment hors du couloir. Il se tendit quelques secondes quand il crut que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction. Il esquiva deux fois un gardien avant de se retrouver libre comme l'air.

Quelques temps plus tard, Shun se retrouva devant un grand nombre de portes noires. Il savait que ces portes conduisaient à la surface du monde. Il avait vu Pandore les utiliser quelques fois quand il était jeune. A chaque fois, elle refusait de l'emmener avec elle.

Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il désirer ardemment. On lui avait dit tant de fois qu'il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le désirait –mais c'était faux- Maintenant, cette déclaration allait trouver tout son sens, elle deviendrait vraie !

Bien que les portes fussent de grandes tailles, elles n'étaient pas lourdes ou difficiles à ouvrir. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à ouvrir une porte et à la refermer, Shun suivit un escalier en spirale qui montait jusqu'à la surface de la terre.

Alors qu'il commençait à gravir les nombreuses marches, Shun sentait que son estomac se mettait à faire le grand huit. A chaque étape, il devenait un peu plus nerveux et le jeune seigneur se demanda s'il devait revenir en arrière pour retourner au palais. Il sentit alors le médaillon contre sa poitrine et reprit courage. Il devait trouver ses réponses.

Shun se demanda également s'il serait possible de retrouver les personnes de la photo. Il était dit qu'à la surface, il y avait des millions et des millions de personnes. Si cela était vrai, il lui faudrait des jours et des jours pour retrouver ces gens. Et il faudrait encore plus de temps pour répondre à leur question !

Mais Shun savait que pour le moment, c'était le seul moyen de trouver les réponses aux questions. C'est pourquoi il devait se rendre le plus tôt possible sur Terre afin de les trouver.

Ikki se cachait pour être seul. Il avait du mal à accepter ce que sa mère lui avouer à demi-mot pas plus d'une heure auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il accepte se fait. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal a y croire.

Sa mère était atteinte de leucémie.

Au moment même ou Ikki avait entendu sa mère prononcer ce nom, il avait tout de suite refusé ce constat. Il avait suggéré que c'était son inquiétude de le savoir loin à Death Quenn Island et de ne pas avoir son plus jeune avec elle qui l'avait rendu malade, qu'elle allait bientôt guérir maintenant qu'il l'avait rejoint.

Madame Amamiya lui avait dit qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que les Shinigami ne l'emmènent. Ou plutôt…Thanatos vu que les dieux grecs semblaient exister. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois. Elle avait demandé à Ikki de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais Ikki avait entendu son murmure sur le fait qu'elle voulait revoir une dernière fois son fils cadet avant d'effectuer le passage vers l'autre monde.

Ikki souhaitait ardemment que le vœu de sa mère soit exaucé. Comme il voulait que la famille brisée puisse revenir comme avant le départ de Shun. Mais justement…Shun avait disparu on ne sait où et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de lui.

Il n'y avait pas de moyen pour faire apparaitre comme par magie son frère depuis si longtemps perdu.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit une voix.

Ikki leva les yeux et vit un adolescent venir à lui.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Pourriez-vous me dire dans quelle ville je suis ? » Demanda l'adolescent. « Je viens d'arriver et je ne sais as exactement où je suis. »

Ikki étudia cette nouvelle personne. C'était un adolescent aux bonnes manières et au port noble tout en étant pas hautain. De doux yeux émeraude dont la pureté était gardée par de longs cils, une chevelure d'un vert sombre qui changeait au grès de la luminosité, une peau pale qui n'avait que très peu vue la lumière d'Hélios. Il portait une chemise verte, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures brunes.

« Vous êtes à Tokyo » Répondit le phénix. (Note MimiYamatoforever : je ne connaissais pas la ville ou était l'orphelinat des saints quand ils étaient petits, nous allons mettre Tokyi pour le moment)

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » L'adolescent fit une légère courbette et se tourna pour repartir.

« Attendez une seconde ! » Se réveilla Ikki. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait absolument connaître cet inconnu. « Quel est votre nom ? »

«Je suis Shun. »

Les yeux bleus d'Ikki s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit ce nom tant aimé. Il faillit ne pas vouloir y croire. Mais ce n'était pas un nom très répandu et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui portait ce nom.

« Shun... » Balbutia le presque adulte. « Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

L'adolescent se troubla et se retourna vers le chevalier du phénix. Incertain il répondit tout de même à cet étrange jeune homme qui semblait le connaître.

« Je suis désolé, nous sommes nous déjà rencontré avant ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu, je suis que ma sœur non plus. »

« Votre sœur ? » Demanda Ikki.

« Ma sœur, Pandore. »

_Pandore_. Pensa Ikki. _Ce doit être la fille qui a enlevé Shun quand il était bébé. Elle a du lui faire un lavage de cerveau et remplir sa tête de mensonge.__  
_  
Le saint d'Athéna haleta quand il remarqua quelque chose en particulier.

« Ce médaillon. » Dit-il en montrant l'objet.

Shun le saisit alors dans ses mains comme pour empêcher Ikki de le lui voler. « Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Avez-vous regardé à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Ikki.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez vu…qu'il y a une femme…Une femme tenant un bébé et un petit garçon. » Fit Ikki en s'approchant un peu plus de l'adolescent aux cheveux d'émeraude.

Shun haleta, surpris.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » Sa voix avait pris inconsciemment le ton qu'il prenait rarement quand il exigeait quelque chose.

« Sur le dos de la photo il y a des noms. Vous êtes Shun…Ikki est mon nom. »

Maintenant Shun était à la fois totalement paniqué mais aussi terriblement excité.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il y a des noms derrière la photo ? »

« C'est que…vous…Je…Je suis ton frère. » Répondit Ikki. « Pandore t'as enlevé quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »

« C'est faux ! » Shun fit deux pas en arrière. « Je suis né en Giudecca dans le palais royal et je n'ai qu'une sœur ! »

« Pandore n'est pas ta sœur. Tu n'as pas de sœur. » Ikki se pressait, s'exaltait devant ce petit homme. « Je suis ton frère aînée. Je t'en supplie ! Crois-moi ! Tu peux venir rejoindre notre mère à nouveau. Tu lui as considérablement manqué depuis que tu as été enlevé : »

« Je n'ai pas de mère, elle est morte il y a longtemps. » Fit Shun complètement déboussolé.

« La femme dans l'image est notre mère. Je peux t'amener à elle maintenant pour te le prouver. » Déclara le fils aîné.

« Comme puis-je savoir que je peux vous faire confiance ? » Demanda Shun. « On m'a dit que les mortels sont indignes de la foi. »

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi petit frère. »

Shun eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé, l'homme l'appelait petit frère avec tant de chaleur et d'amour dans sa voix. Pandore l'appelait tout le temps petit frère mais jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Il sentait des papillons dans son estomac et il se demanda s'il devait croire en cet homme. Devait-il partir avec lui et voir s'il disait la vérité ?

Il connaissait le médaillon et les noms qui s'y trouvaient. ET s'il disait la vérité ? Cela voudrait dire que tout ce qui avait été dit au monde souterrain n'était que mensonge et Pandore –sa sœur- était derrière tout cela.

_Mais j'ai besoin de réponses et seul cet homme peut m'aider pour le moment. Il veut vraiment me faire croire que je suis son frère perdu depuis longtemps pour une raison quelconque._

« C'est bon. Je viens. »

Ikki sourit à la réponse du plus jeune.

« De toute façon, il te suffira de regarder. Tu verras ! Je dis la Vérité et de toute façon quand notre mère te verra elle te reconnaitra sur le champ ! »

_Notre mère ?_

Shun sourit intérieurement. Ayant été élevé par Pandore toute sa vie, Shun ne connaissait pas ses parents naturels. Il avait constamment posé les questions à leur sujet, mais Pandore ne lui avait donné que de vagues réponses.

Peut être que maintenant, il allait enfin les avoir…ses réponses.

[][][]

Shun suivit l'homme aux cheveux bleus dans un couloir. Pendant ce temps, il pensait aux centaines de questions qu'il voulait poser à cette femme, la mère de cet homme qui prétendait être aussi la sienne.

Il devait aussi planifier son retour aux Enfers avant le coucher du soleil. Il avait dit qu'il ne désirait être dérangé de toute la journée et Pandore voudrait vérifier qu'il aille bien à la fin de celle-ci.

Mais si cette personne,…Ikki disait la vérité ? Si vraiment il avait été enlevé étant enfant ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas le souverain des enfers, que Pandore n'était pas sa sœur et que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une farce.

Mais alors, que devrait-il faire ? Devrais t-il rester sur Terre ou retourner aux Enfers ?

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Shun ressortit de ses pensées et vit qu'ils étaient devant une porte. Ikki frappa et tout deux entendirent une femme d'entrer. Ikki entra immédiatement. Shun le suivit, beaucoup…beaucoup plus lentement.

« Maman ! Tu ne croiras jamais qui j'ai trouvé dans la rue ! » Fit Ikki gaiement.

« Qui Ikki ? » Demanda la mère. Ikki se décala sur le côté dévoilant à la femme un jeune adolescent qui se cacha derrière lui. Les yeux de la mère s'écarquillèrent. Elle savait. Immédiatement elle le su. Elle su qui il était. C'était les mêmes yeux. Lentement elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers lui.

Shun regarda la dame. C'était le même que celle de la photo. Il n'y avait pas à nier. Elle était plus vieille et semblait beaucoup plus fatiguée.

« Ca alors… » Dit doucement madame Amamiya. « Est-ce…Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

« Ikki dit que je le suis » Répondit prudemment le jeune garçon. « Je ne sais pas si je suis le jeune garçon dont vous avez toujours rêvé. »

« Tu es Shun. Je sais qui tu es. » Déclara la femme, comme si qu'a ce moment la, elle avait la Vérité devant elle. « Tes yeux sont toujours les mêmes que la dernière que je les ai vu. Tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit bébé. J'étais si bouleversée lorsque l'on t'a pris et j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Mais maintenant, tu es la. Tu as grandi. »

Shun ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il croyait en cette femme. Elle pourrait sortir la pire ânerie, qu'il la croirait. Il irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour elle. Elle semblait si sur d'elle quand elle disait qu'il était son fils, qu'il ne pouvait croire à un mensonge.

Madame Amamiya repéra le médaillon autour du cou de l'adolescent.

« Tu as encore le médaillon ! » Fit-elle joyeusement. « Il y a la photo de famille dedans, elle a été faite peu de temps avant ton enlèvement.

Maintenant Shun en était sur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le médaillon à moins qu'ils ne l'aient vu avant. Ils disaient la vérité. Il s'agissait de sa vraie famille. Ils étaient sa mère…et son frère.

Shun fut si stupéfait par la révélation qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa mère venait de le prendre dans ses bras alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses tendres joues.

« Mon petit bébé. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bienvenue à la maison Shun. » dit Ikki.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shun sourit.

**« Ne faites pas les moutons, donnez votre avis ! »**

**Un review fait toujours plaisir, même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire prenez le temps de mettre un petit mot pour les auteurs et les traducteurs ça les motive !**

**Si vous voulez faire un review constructif mettez ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé (avec justification pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer), vos questions sur ce que vous n'avez pas compris, ou encore votre avis sur le futur possible de l'histoire. L'auteur pourra répondre à vos questions (tout en laissant une part de mystère).**


	8. Chapter 7

Baby Brother

Par: MimiYamatoForever

Traduit par Akarisnape.

**Merci à Daisy et Mailys pour leur reviews anonymes (les réponses à vos questions sont en dessous). **

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me poser des questions dont je n'ai pas pu répondre et j'ai du demander à MimiYamatoforever des compléments.**

**La bataille du sanctuaire et la traitrise de Saga : **tout sera expliqué après le chapitre 11 environ (ce n'est pas encore posté dans la partie anglaise. Et Mimi n'a rien voulu me dire T.T)

**Shun portera t-il l'armure d'Andromède ? **La aussi nous verrons des explications apparaître après le chapitre 11.

**Oui Mimi sait que Tokyo est une ville énorme **XD et c'est un TGCC (t'as gueule c'est cosmique=j'aime vraiment bien cette expression** Felindra **^^) qui fait que Shun et Ikki se sont rencontré rapidement. (Mais je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas osé me dire que c'était par flemme lol)

**J'ai aussi posé la question sur les couples gays** (oui j'ai osé XD j'en suis encore toute gêné) Mimi n'a rien contre les couples homosexuels mais qu'elle n'y a vraiment pas trop pensé et elle dit que si jamais vous avez des propositions à faire elle va **peut être** faire en sorte de les caser. ^^

Disclaimer : Parce que Masami Kurumada, Megumu Okada et Shiori Teshirogi sont des radins il nous faudrait plus que de la chance pour avoir nos précieux chevaliers.

_**Baby Brother 7 **__(on est jeudiiii! Exceptionnellement je n'ai eu que deux heures de cours donc j'ai pu vous traduire ce loooong chapitre et vous le posterben avance!)_

Partout dans le manoir, le mot s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Le fils perdu…L'enfant tant aimé…était enfin de retour. A l'heure actuelle, Ikki montrait à son frère la demeure et les alentours ou les nombreux orphelins avaient vécu avant de partir à l'entrainement pour devenir des saints d'Athéna.

Shun buvait chaque mot de son frère. Le futur seigneur des enfers était tout simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa véritable famille et d'être dans un lieu ou il avait l'impression d'être libre. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient de nouvelles personnes et un soleil chaleureux qui remplaçaient les visages familiers de ses spectres et de sa sœur ainsi que l'obscurité éternelle des Enfers.

Définitivement cet endroit était vraiment beaucoup mieux que les Enfers.

Son grand frère et sa mère avaient voulu savoir où Shun avait vécu pendant tout ce temps mais l'adolescent ne pouvait tout simplement se résoudre à dire à sa famille où il avait bien pu vivre. Sa mère l'avait bassiné pour savoir mais la fatigue l'avait emporté et elle était partie faire la sieste.

Maintenant, Ikki insistait à son tour pour qu'il le lui avouât. Le phénix voulait connaître chaque petit détail et chaque petite anecdote de sa vie d'avant.

Avant que Shun ne craque, trois individus apparurent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Hey Ikki ! » Fit un garçon aux cheveux bruns. « C'est ton frère ? »

« Ouais, viens la Shun que je te présente. »

« Salut Shun ! Je suis Seiya. » L'adolescent pris la main du petit frère et la secoua énergiquement.

« Heu…Salut. » Shun était surpris de voir un jeune homme si…remuant.

« C'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin, petit frère d'Ikki. Je suis Shiryu. »

«Ravi de te rencontrer aussi. » Sourit le nouveau venu.

« Bienvenue à Tokyo. Je suis Hyoga. » C'était un jeune homme blond qui avait parlé.

« Je suis heureux de rencontrer les amis de mon frère. » Déclara Shun.

« Alors, où a tu vécu toutes ces années Shun ? » Demanda de but en blanc le pégase.

« J'ai vécu avec Pandore et les Trois juges.» Répondit du tac o tac Shun comme si que c'était une question banale qu'on lui avait posé. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent Shun avec surprise.

« Le monde des Enfers ? » Murmura craintivement Hyoga avec de l'incertitude dans la voix.

« Oui ! En Guidecca ! » Confirma Shun. « Avez-vous déjà été là-bas ? C'est très facile d'y aller ! »

« Et bien…non, nous ne sommes jamais allé en Enfer, et il n'y a qu'un moyen pour s'y rendre…Et c'est de mourir. » Dit platement Shiryu.

« Je ne savais même pas que ce lieu existait et qu'il était possible pour un vivant d'y habiter. » Ajouta Seiya. « D'ailleurs je pensais même que les trois juges n'était qu'un mythe. »

Shun se tourna vers son frère, essayant de comprendre ce que les autres lui disaient.

« Shun, es tu sur d'avoir vécu en Enfer ? » Demanda prudemment Ikki.

« Bien sur ! » S'offusqua légèrement le petit. « J'ai vécu dans le palais du monde souterrain toute ma vie –enfin presque apparemment- et les trois juges font partis de ma garde personnelle. Pandore m'a toujours dis que j'avais d'innombrables sujets qui étaient venus dans mon royaume pour y rester. »

« C'est normal qu'ils y restent, il n'y a aucun moyen pour un mort de quitter les Enfers. » Fit Hyoga. « On ne t'as forcément pas tout dit sur ton royaume apparemment. Les Enfers c'est le lieu ou vont les morts qui reçoivent la punition éternelle pour les péchés qu'ils ont commis du temps de leur vivant. Une fois en Enfer, ils ne sont plus jamais autorisés à partir. »

Shun écarquilla ses yeux.

_J'ai…régné sur les âmes des morts ? Est-ce que c'est ce que sous-entend Pandore quand elle dit que j'ai de nombreux sujets ? C'est pour cela qu'elle ne me permettait jamais de quitter le palais, elle ne voulait pas que je découvre la vérité. Je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est donc ça la vérité que j'ai inconsciemment recherché ?_

« Hé…Shun sa va ? » Demanda le grand frère en posant une main sur l'épaule de Shun.

«On m'a vraiment menti… »Murmura Shun. « Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il se passait. J'ai toujours cru en Pandore. »

« Hey ! Ne te fais pas de bile ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » S'exclama Seiya. « Maintenant, tu la connais…la Vérité ! »

« Tu as raison Seiya. Maintenant que je sais ce qui s'y passe vraiment, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je retourne dans le monde souterrain pour y avoir une vie pleine de mensonges. »

« Tu appartiens à ce monde Shun. » Le soutenu Ikki. « Avec moi, avec maman. »

« Et si tu nous avais quittés maintenant alors je ne serais pas en mesure de te montrer tout les plaisir que renferme Tokyo. » Ajouta Seiya.

« Hey ! Si tu lui montres ton idée de plaisir, il serait directement en prison pour les dix prochaines années. » Fit remarquer Hyoga. Seiya pour montrer son mécontentement, bouda un peu.

« Je ne peux pas de toute façon. » Shun regarda tout ses nouveaux amis. « Je viens de réaliser que si je ne retourne pas avant le coucher du soleil en Enfer, Pandore et les spectres risquent de me rechercher. Et si jamais je ne suis pas dans le monde souterrain, ils risquent de venir ici et je ne veux pas vous impliquer dans cette histoire. »

« Mais t'es leur chef non ? Ils doivent t'obéir. » Fit candidement Seiya.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment leur souverain. » Déclara Shun. « On m'a trompé en me faisant croire que j'étais leur chef et ils le croient encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur eux. »

« Si tu agis comme si que tu n'avais jamais appris tout cette mascarade, alors ils ne le sauront jamais et continueront à suivre tes ordres. » Le contredit Shiryu.

« Nous essaierons de t'aider Shun. » Ikki enlaça son petit frère.

« Oui. » Murmura le plus jeune.

« Pour le moment, fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne perd pas espoir on va trouver un moyen de te ramener ici. » Consola l'aîné.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance que je puisse revenir un jour sur Terre. Quand je lui demande de sortir du palais, c'est les seules fois ou Pandore tente d'agir comme si qu'elle était la souveraine. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu me laissé partir. »

« Quand pourras-tu être en mesure de revenir ? » Demanda Ikki.

« Pas avant un mois. Pandore fait toujours un voyage à travers le royaume au moins une fois par mois pour s'assurer que tout est en place. »

« Nous trouverons bien quelque chose d'ici la. » Fit Hyoga.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à m'aider ? »

«C'est simple. T'es le frère d'Ikki, et même si nous nous sommes rencontré aujourd'hui tu es notre ami. Nous aidons toujours nos amis. » Les paroles chevaleresque de Seiya touchèrent Shun.

« Eh bien…Merci. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« T'es un pote ne l'oublie pas. » Le sermonna Seiya en mettant ses bras autour des épaules du jeunot. « Hey ! Peut-être que Saori pourrait nous aider ? »

« Saori ? »

« C'est la petite fille de l'homme qui nous a choisis pour devenir des saints. » Répondit Shiryu. « Peut être qu'elle peut nous soutenir. »

« Allons-y » Fit Hyoga.

« C'était agréable de te rencontrer Shun. » Déclara Shiryu.

« Mm…Merci encore. » Shiryu, Hyoga et Seiya s'éloignèrent alors des deux frères.

« Lorsque tu seras enfin en mesure de venir séjourner sur Terre. Tu aimeras vivre avec ses gars la ! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec Seiya. »

Shun sourit avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je pense que le mieux c'est que je sois de retour au palais le plus tôt possible avant que Pandore ne se rende compte de ma fugue. Elle pense que je suis malade. »

« Mignon mais fourbe. » Rigola Ikki avant de redevenir sérieux. « Mais pourquoi si tôt t'as encore le temps non ? »

«Je ne veux pas vous quitter mais je le dois. Si Pandore découvre ma fugue elle m'enfermera certainement dans un coffre sans possibilité d'en sortir. Elle a toujours dit qu'un bon dirigeant doit agir d'une certaine manière à tout moment. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je vous ai retrouvé. Elle pourrait vraiment vous faire des choses horribles. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Ni à toi. Ni à maman. »

Ikki sourit légèrement. « Je comprends Shun. Nous ferions mieux de prévenir maman de ton départ ou elle risque de croire que tu t'es fait de nouveau enlevé et ça risque de lui briser le cœur encore une fois.

« Oui, je déteste vraiment lui dire au revoir. »

« Espérons que ce ne serra pas pour longtemps. » Les deux frères marchèrent dans le couloir.

« J'aimerais bien revenir le plus rapidement possible, et surtout que ce soit un retour définitif. »

« On va trouver quelque chose, fais ce que tu peux en Enfer. »

« Je le ferais. » Promis Shun.

Les adieux avec sa mère furent déchirants. Elle avait pleuré et lui avait demandé de rester puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait tant. Mais il ne le pouvait et lui avait expliqué que s'il s'absentait trop longtemps du palais des Enfers alors des soldats extrêmement puissants viendraient pour le prendre mais aussi pour tout détruire et tuer les humains présents.

Madame Amamiya avait finalement autorisé son enfant de la quitter aussi longtemps qu'il promettait de revenir un jour. Shun comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Avant que Shun ne partent. Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga l'avaient accompagné pour voir ou se trouvait la fameuse porte. Comme Shun l'avait dit elle n'était pas très loin de leur lieu de vie. Elle se trouvait dans la foret près d'une petite colline.

Shun se tenait sur la passerelle, les portes étaient déjà grandes ouvertes et attendaient son passage.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. » Déclara tristement Shun à ses nouveaux amis et à son frère aîné.

« Soit bien prudent là-bas. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité… »

« Lis bien. » Fit Shiryu alors qu'il lui remettait un sac vert ou se trouvaient des livres assez ancien à l'intérieur. « Ça te serra peut être utile. »

« Merci beaucoup à vous tous. » Shun sourit.

« Hey t'es notre ami et le frère d'Ikki ! Les saints doivent s'entraidés. »

« Je promets que je reviendrais dès que l'occasion se présente. »

« Assures toi de ne pas faire de bourde. » C'était Ikki qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison Kido avait parlé. Il embrassa rapidement son frère avant que celui-ci ne le quitte pour traverser les portes. Elles se refermèrent derrière lui.

« Il sera bientôt de retour Ikki. » Shiryu avait pris un ton rassurant.

« Je déteste ça ! Après toutes ces années, alors que j'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère, il doit me quitter pour retourner auprès de ceux qui l'ont enlevé. » Ikki était particulièrement énervé et avait inconsciemment enflammé son cosmos.

« Reste avec ta mère, elle a besoin de soutien. » Suggéra Hyoga pour coucher l'ardeur de son ami.

« T'as raison. Maman a besoin de moi. »

C'est décidé mais la mort dans l'âme que Shun retourna à sa chambre sans se faire remarquer. Il commença alors à examiner les livres de Shiryu. Il y avait quatre livre au total et tous traitaient de la mythologie et des dieux de la Grèce antique.

Il choisit de commencer par le livre parlant des dieux. On lui avait dit qu'il était le dieu du monde des morts et qu'il s'appelait Hadès. Il voulait ardemment savoir qui il avait été dans cette autre vie.

Il trouva rapidement grâce au sommaire le chapitre parlant du dieu des Enfers. Au début, il n'y avait rien de vraiment excitant. Il avait été un des plus puissants dieux avec ses frères Zeus et Poséidon et après quelques temps il avait reçu les Enfers comme royaume.

En recevant le monde souterrain, il devint extrêmement riche en raison de tous les métaux précieux dont regorgé l'intérieur de la Terre. Il était par ce fait reconnu aussi comme le Dieu de la richesse. Rien de bien grave en somme pour le moment. Shun tourna la page pour passer au chapitre suivant et lu le titre du chapitre.

_Hadès : le Roi des enfers._

C'est là où le jeune adolescent donna toute son attention. Mot par mot, phrase après phrase, Shun n'en pouvait plus de croire à ce qu'il lisait. Etait-ce vraiment la personne qu'il avait été dans cette autre vie ? Un dictateur cruel qui recueillait les âmes des morts dans son royaume, un homme qui avait forcé sa femme à se marier à lui et un despote qui aimait faire souffrir son entourage et ses esclaves personnels. **(Note d'Akari : waw ! trop deg' ! Bon c'est comme ça que la présenté Mimi, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a forcé sa femme (elle a même rien dit XD), il a même transformé en hibou le jardinier qui a fait le coup des graines des Enfers! Et il a rien dit quand sa femme s'est éprise d'Adonis . il n'est donc pas si despotique que ça, les humains ont trop tendance à faire passer la mort comme quelque chose de mauvais, je préfère rester optimiste^^)  
**

Tremblant il déposa le livre sur le secrétaire. Son estomac faisait des vrilles et il se sentait proche de s'évanouir. Avec ses faibles jambes, Shun rejoignit son lit pour s'y allonger. Fixant le plafond, il continua à avoir des nausées.

Au moins, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

[][][]

Ikki regarda la photo qui avait été prise dans l'après-midi. C'était une nouvelle photo de famille. Sa mère serrant son frère, tout deux souriaient joyeusement. Légèrement à l'écart mais une main sur l'épaule de Shun, Ikki se tenait près d'eux.

« Je ne peux pas y croire qu'on l'ai finalement retrouvé. » Murmura le phénix.

« Moi, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il n'a manqué de rien pendant toute ces années. » Rajouta sa mère assise sur son lit alors qu'Ikki s'approchait pour lui donner la photo. «Mais il a tellement changé, j'aimerai tellement l'avoir vu grandir. »

Ikki resta silencieux. Il se sentait encore coupable mais l'avait caché à sa mère pendant toutes ces années. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir exaucer le vœu de sa mère, elle aurait pu être avec Shun mais l'implacable souvenir du kidnapping de Shun lui torturait l'esprit.

Ikki savait parfaitement qu'à l'époque il n'avait été qu'un jeune enfant et qu'il n'aurait été capable de grand-chose. Surtout avec cette fille au pouvoir démoniaque, il n'avait eu aucune chance.

Même si Ikki avait l'impression de s'être fait battre comme un vulgaire insecte, il sentait la culpabilité l'envahir.  
« As-tu essayé de le convaincre de rester ? »

« J'ai essayé mais on a tous bien réfléchi et on a réalisé que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je ne peux te le dire mais si Shun reste trop longtemps ici pour le moment, des gens viendraient à sa recherche. »

« Quel genre de personne ? » Fit suspicieusement la mère.

« Maman, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. »

« Ikki. » Soupira madame Amamiya. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire stresser à cause de mon état de santé mais j'ai besoin de savoir ou a vécu mon bébé. Dis le moi s'il te plait. »

Ikki regarda le sol, ne sachant quoi dire à sa mère. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Pouvait-elle encaisser le fait que son fils avait été emmené en Enfers, élevé comme le roi du royaume et ou on lui avait remit une armée sombre sous son commandement ?

« Ikki je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas attendre ! Dis le moi ! »

Ikki soupira en sachant que sa mère pouvait mener sa propre enquête. S'il ne lui disait, elle pouvait très certainement faire parler quelqu'un d'autre. Seiya était d'ailleurs sa cible préférée. Le jeune pégase ne pouvait jamais tenir tête très longtemps à sa mère.

« Bon d'accord. Mais reste assise parce que je me demande si tu vas me croire. » Ikki vint s'asseoir au côté de sa mère. « Bon, voici ce que m'a dit Shun… »

] Enfer [

Shun se trouvait toujours dans son lit quand on toqua à sa porte. Certainement Pandore. Sans attendre de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et Pandore entra dans la chambre.

« Mon frère. » Dit-elle. Immédiatement Shun ressenti une bouffé de colère.

_Mensonge !_

La femme devant lui n'était qu'une étrangère, elle n'était que son kidnappeur. Elle l'avait privé de sa famille de sang. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à la question sur ses parents et qu'il n'y avait aucunes photos d'eux.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

« Un peu. » Mentit Shun. « Je me sens encore barbouillé. » ça ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

« Dois-je vous apporter des médicaments ? »

« Non merci. Je pense que j'irai mieux demain. »

« Très bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. S'il vous plait, faite moi par de vos souhaits, je vous les accorderai. »

_Menteuse. _Pensa Shun en silence. « Je vous remercie, ma sœur. »

Pandore s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter les lieux et de refermer la porte derrière son passage. A la seconde ou elle disparu, Shun se leva et ferma les protes à clef. Il poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il s'était passé tellement de chose en un jour ! Son choix d'aller sur Terre, l'arrivée de son frère, les retrouvailles avec sa mère, le jeu du chat et de la souris pour retourner à sa chambre, et enfin savoir qui il avait été dans une autre vie…

Rien que se souvenir de cela le fatigué énormément. Il voulait juste dormir. Mais maudissant sa curiosité, il retira le livre caché sous son oreiller pour retourner à la dernière page qu'il avait lu. Il était dégouté de savoir qu'il avait forcé Perséphone à s'unir à lui peu après son enlèvement. C'était de sa faute si Déméter avait créé une famine.

Shun avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître dans cette autre lui. Ils semblaient tout deux si différents qu'il lui était impossible de savoir qui il était vraiment à présent.

Il continua tout de même sa lecture durant la nuit. Il voulait vraiment apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait et réfléchir à un moyen de quitter les ténèbres le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la lumière.

**Toi, aussi tu tentes ta chance ! Envoie une review et choisit une des réponses suivantes ! Akari te l'accordera. (Seulement valable pour le 1****er**** reviewer ****qui votera**** et une seule réponse admise sur les 4)**

**Tape 1 et Akari postera le chapitre 8 le Dimanche 5 septembre 2010. **

**Tape 2 et Akari demandera à Mimi d'écrire la suite de Baby Brother (c'est qu'on se rapproche rapidement du chapitre 11 qui est le dernier proposé !)**

**Tape 3 si t'as une fic**** anglaise**** que t'aimerais qu'Akari traduise. (Avec le nom de la fic ainsi que l'auteur)**

**Tape 4 et Akari te fera un Oneshot sur le couple de ton choix (yaoi/yuri/threesome tout ce que tu veux ! XD) avec un ou plusieurs mots que tu veux voir apparaître (ou pas). (Comment ça je me donne du boulot ? XD)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Par: MimiYamatoForever

Traduit par : Akariiiiiiiii (j'allais dire Yakari, j'ai revu un épisode qui passé à la télé, ça fait longtemps XD)

Disclaimer : Je viens de faire une crise existentielle….J'ai découvert que Shun n'était pas un personnage réel… (Pleure) existe-t-il en ce monde un être aussi choupi que lui ?

Note : Pour **Baella **qui avait voté la première…

**Il est 00h07 chez moi! (bon pour vous il est 22h07!) je respecte donc mon engagement en postant le dimanche 5 septembre comme promis à Baella)**

**En route pour le chapitre 8 !**

Il avait lu tous les livres qu'on lui avait remis et bien des informations avaient circulé dans son crane. Certaines n'avaient fait qu'une simple visite mais la plupart avait élu domicile dans sa matière grise, le faisant durement cogiter. Les différents livres lui avaient montré un écho identique sur le seigneur des Enfers. Il était un puissant et sournois souverain qui n'avait jamais laissé place à la tolérance. Ceux qui essayaient de se jouer de lui étaient punis pour l'éternité et plus encore.

Une autre chose que Shun trouvait très ironique était le fait qu'Hadès était le frère aîné de Zeus et de Poséidon. Les trois dieux avaient fait un jeu pour savoir qui prendrait quelle fonction. Hadès avait eu la paille la plus courte et avait donc hérité du monde souterrain et la charge des morts alors que Zeus était devenu le roi des dieux et de la dimension de l'Olympe. Poséidon ayant quand à lui, les mers et océans en son pouvoir.

Mais maintenant, Shun qui était censé être la réincarnation du dieu honnis avait un frère qui était saint d'Athéna qui pronaît la protection de l'humanité dans son ensemble…Le destin et la vie avaient un humour tordu pour ainsi dire. Bien que Shun ait souhaité avoir un frère, il avait principalement vécu en Enfers…

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'obtenir le meilleur raisonnement possible. Déjà il n'était pas Hadès, d'aucune façon il ne pouvait être le sombre dieu qui jugeait tyranniquement les mortels. Mais pour quelle autre raison Pandore lui faisait croire qu'il était le prince du royaume souterrain ?

Pourquoi était-il devenu le chef suprême des juges et des autres spectres ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shun savait qu'il devait trouver un plan pour retourner rejoindre son aîné sur la Terre ensoleillée. Il désirait ardemment se débarrasser de toute cette tristesse morbide et aller dans le monde lumineux pour retrouver la joie qu'il avait eu en visitant son ancienne famille et ses nouveaux amis.

Terre

_Je sens encore le spectre de la culpabilité m'envahir quand je m'imagine que je dois laisser Shun aux mains de cette garce. Savoir qu'il est bien vivant me permet de me sentir moins coupable. Mais après ce qu'il m'a avoué…Je ne sais comment me sentir à ce sujet._

Ikki qui regardait par la fenêtre pivota sa tête pour voir sa mère qui se reposait dans son lit. Au début, elle n'avait voulu croire les révélations que lui avait faites Ikki sur le lieu ou avait résidé Shun pendant toute ses années. Mais quand elle avait finalement remarqué qu'il était sérieux, elle avait défailli.

Comment pouvait-elle ?...Comment une mère malade est supposée agir quand elle apprend que son plus jeune enfant est l'empereur des Enfers où les morts sont envoyés pour une punition éternelle ?

Ikki se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il se passait tellement de choses en ce moment. Mais une chose était sur, il devait trouver la solution pour garder son frère auprès de sa mère. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

] Underworld [

Shun était enfin sorti de sa chambre et regarda dans le couloir…Aussi vide qu'une cité en ruine. Il marcha vers la salle du trône. C'était là-bas qu'il trouverait Pandore et les trois juges. Si l'un d'eux était là, il demanderait alors à visiter son royaume.

Shun savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient brailler et le houspiller pour l'obliger à ne pas quitter le palais. Mais ils ne pouvaient se soulever contre lui. Il avait grandi dans un grand palais et maintenant il se devait de voir ce que son royaume ressemblait.

Etait-ce le paradis ? Ou était-ce une prison ou les âmes souffraient de tortures cruelles ?

Il espérait vraiment trouver le monde de paix. Elle lui avait après tout dit que son royaume était le plus beau de tous. Si ce n'était le cas, alors il demanderait sa démission en tant que souverain. Il ne pouvait gouverner si Pandore lui avait menti quand à sa charge et des choses qu'il devait faire plus tard.

c'est un chapitre court mais il sert un peu de transition.

**Le review c'est comme une lettre que t'envois à une amie…sauf que c'est gratuit et plus rapide.*\o/* tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux à l'auteur ou à la traductrice.**


	10. Chapter 9

Moi, **Akarisnape**, déclare assumer l'entière responsabilité de la traduction et la publication de l'histoire **« Baby Brother »** sur la partie Française de Saint Seiya du site fanfiction, ayant l'accord de **l'auteur MimiYamatoForever**.

Attendu que, les lecteurs peuvent signaler les erreurs grammaticales, orthographiques ou autres lors de messages envoyés à la traductrice sous la forme de « review » et sont aussi autorisés à donner leur avis, questions ou autres dans ces mêmes « reviews ».

Attendu que, je m'engage à répondre à ces reviews sous la forme de « Rar » ou si dans l'impossibilité de répondre aux lecteurs du fait que les reviews sont qualifiés d'anonymes de le faire juste avant la publication des chapitres. **Par ces motifs, je déclare les réponses aux reviews anonymes et la lecture du neuvième chapitre de « Baby Brother » ouvertes.**

**Saimaa **: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise !

**Onarluca** : Shun ne sera pas autorisé à visiter les Enfers voyons ! Il n'en a pas besoin comme tu l'as dit c'est LUI le monarque.^^

**Daisy **: oui oui, les oreilles de Shun sifflent ! Ya même de la vapeur qui en sort ! Pandore va en prendre pour son grade ! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de voir les autres fictions de Mimi. Mais je suis allé voir les différents résumé de « Darkness Returns » 1, 2 et 3 et c'est vrai que ça à l'air pas mal ! En plus pour le 1 et le 2 c'est complet. (21 chapitres pour chaque 'versions') Quand il n'y aura plus de chapitre à traduire pour Baby Brother je pense que je vais m'atteler à cette fic le temps que Mimi poste le prochain.

**Chapitre 9**

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts entra dans la salle du trône et repéra immédiatement les trois juges des enfers ainsi que Pandore au milieu de l'antre. Des que les portes furent ouvertes sur le jeune seigneur, les trois conseillers et la sœur le saluèrent. Bien entendu, les juges se mirent à genoux tandis que Pandore ne fit qu'une élégante révérence. La noble voix de Minos s'éleva :

« Votre Majesté ! Nous sommes très heureux de constater que vous allez bien mieux. »

« Merci Minos. » Déclara Shun en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux. « Trois juges…Veuillez quitter la salle, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Pandore. »

« Oui Sire. » Les trois hommes inclinèrent leurs tête avant de se relever et de quitter la salle du trône.

« Mon frère, de quoi désirez-vous parler ? »

« Je ne suis désireux de rien. Je voulais juste t'informer. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Pandore.

« Aujourd'hui…Je sortirai du palais pour visiter mon royaume. »

Shun avait prit une voix autoritaire et la prêtresse de la mort en eut le souffle coupé.

«Mais vous ne pouvez quitter le palais ! » Dit-elle précipitamment. « Il y a des scélérats qui en veulent à votre puissance et votre trône ! Vos pouvoirs…»

« Mes pouvoirs me protégeront. » Répondit du tac-o-tac Shun en dirigeant vers les portes du palais.

« Mais Shun… »

« Pandore ! Prend du recul !...S'il te plait. » Cassa Shun.

Pandore semblait choqué et se tenait immobile alors que son seigneur l'abandonna dans la salle du trône. Elle se sentait nerveuse en voyant le petit frère saisir les poignées pour ouvrir les portes.

Pandore regarda avec horreur le futur dieu qui marchait vers l'extérieur.

...

Shun se trouvait dans la région de glace qui entourait le palais. Au moins, ceci n'était pas un mensonge. Pandore lui avait expliqué que des montagnes de glace protégeaient la demeure des envahisseurs possible. Alors qu'il descendait les marches du divin temple, son kimono noir liseré d'or s'évasait sur le bas pour dévoiler les petits pieds du dieu chaussés de sandale. Shun remarqua qu'un char s'avançait vers lui.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne peux pas vous décrire mieux l'image, mais si ça vous intéresse c'est juste l'habit dans Lost Canvas.

Note de la traductrice : ouais c'est ce que porte Alone en tant qu'Hadès ! Ceux qui ne connaissent pas, aller dans Google et taper : « Alone Hadès cosplay ». Vous aurez à la fois l'image du manga mais aussi l'image du cosplay . Yen a un super beau! Le gars(ou la fille on sait jamais avec les japonais) a super bien imité la tenue d'Alone et s'est mis de la poudre de riz pour avoir la peau blanche et pour que la noirceur des cheveux (à la base Alone a les cheveux blonds mais quand Hadès pris possession de lui, ils devinrent noir) et de l'habit ressorte. C'est trop beau !

Le cocher portait un manteau sombre dont le capuchon jetait une ombre sur son visage invisible. Le carrosse était tiré par un cheval ailé d'un noir encore plus profond qu'un monde sans lumière.

« Votre majesté, puis-je vous offrir cet humble transport ? » Demanda le cochet de sa voix un peu éraillé.

« Oui. » Répondit Shun. « Emmenez-moi à la première vallée du royaume afin que je puisse enfin le visiter. »

« Bien sire. » Le cocher s'inclina devant son dieu alors que l'adolescent passa près de lui pour s'asseoir. Le jeune souverain regarda le cocher prendre position sur son propre siège. Avec un simple coup de fouet, le transport se mit en branle.

...

Pandore, assise pour jouer de la harpe, ne sentait pas le cœur de se divertir avec de la musique. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était dans une très mauvaise situation. Pendant des années, elle avait dit à l'âme pure que le royaume était un havre de paix. Mais maintenant…Maintenant il allait découvrir la vérité.

Elle savait qu'il reviendrait furieux.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Ses mensonges ne fonctionneront plus quand il aurait vu le reste du monde souterrain. Il allait voir les âmes damnées envoyés là pour une punition éternelle de leur pêchés et dans le même temps Shun allait peut être découvrir qu'il était né sur Terre.

[][][]

Il resta là. Immobile comme une statue de cire et les yeux rivés sur les Terres devant lui. Là, un immense lac de lave où de nombreuses âmes tentaient de sortir en vain. Leurs chaire depuis longtemps étaient brulée. Leurs os se consumaient lentement. Mais c'était leurs cris qui hanteraient Shun pour l'éternité.

« Non…Ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmura Shun. « Ikki avait donc raison. L'Enfer est bien l'endroit où les âmes seront punies jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Une pression sur le bas de son kimono attira l'attention de Shun. Il haleta quand il vit qu'un squelette avait saisi sa tenue et semblait le prier de l'aider. Comment avait-il la force d'appeler la miséricorde alors que la douleur devait être insupportable ?

Soudain, un coup de fouet claqua sur la main du squelette qui s'envola pour retombé loin dans le lac de souffrance.

« Jamais je ne vous autoriserais à poser vos mains impures sur l'empereur ! » Shun se tourna vers la voix cassé et vit un spectre qui s'agenouilla devant lui. « S'il vous plait pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pu empêcher cette âme impie de vous toucher, Votre Majesté.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda Shun.

« Je suis Kagaho, spectre du Bénou de l'étoile céleste de la violence, votre loyal serviteur » Répondit le spectre.

« Kagaho…pourquoi ces âmes se retrouvent ici ? »

« Ils ont commis des actes de violence, ils ont commis l'un des pires péchés au cours de leur temps sur Terre : L'assassinat. » Récita le spectre. « Ils sont envoyé ici pour ressentir la douleur qu'ils ont commis sur d'autres.

Shun regarda les âmes dans la lave. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Existait-il vraiment d'autres prisons pour d'autres péchés ?

« Kagaho, peux-tu me mener vers les autres prisons ? »

« Je ferai ce que me demande mon seigneur. Je suis ici pour vous servir et de vous obéir quelques soit l'ordre. »

« Merci. » Déclara Shun alors que le spectre se relevait pour guider l'adolescent.

_Pandore et les trois juges vont vraiment m'entendre quand je serai de retour au palais._

[][][]

« Notre empereur a donc découvert la vérité sur les Enfers. » Chuchota sombrement Rhadamanthe.

« Il est certain qu'il sera furieux à son retour. » Ajouta Eaque.

« Et nous, avec Miss Pandore, seront certainement sur le chemin de son courroux. » Compléta Minos.

« Oui. » En convint Eaque. « Pendant toutes ces années, nous lui avons fait croire que le monde à l'extérieur du palais était un paradis. Maintenant qu'il a trouvé la vérité…

«Il va sûrement faire quelque chose de radical. » Finit Rhadamanthe.

[][][]

_Ils vont vraiment m'entendre ! Quand ce sera fini, je pars sur terre._ Shun monta dans le carrosse pour rentrer au palais. Mais il n'était pas seul. Kagaho était avec lui.

Le spectre noir avait compris les plans de l'adolescent et voulait lui venir en aide et lui avait juré fidélité. Shun trouvait tout de même un peu difficile de croire qu'un spectre voulait tant l'aider à s'échapper de son propre royaume, puis continuer à le servir et le protéger une fois sur Terre. Mais le spectre du Bénou lui avait promis qu'il disait la vérité, qu'il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit de mentir à son maître.

Shun avait permis au spectre de le rejoindre. Il savait que s'il retournait sur Terre, il allait tout de même avoir besoin d'aide et de protection contre les trois plus puissants d'Hadès : les juges. Mais aussi contre la prêtresse Pandore. Si ces quatre là désiraient le chercher, il devait être bien soutenu.

Le char était encore dans les prisons, Shun pouvait essayer d'envoyer un message télépathique à Ikki sans craindre d'être entendu.

[][][]

Ikki était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir garder Shun avec lui après toutes ses années.

**Ikki!**

Le saint du phénix haleta et se leva brusquement. Il aurait juré entendre la voix de son frère l'appeler.

« Shun ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ? » Ikki regarda dans la salle, mais aucune trace de son frère.

**Je viens de terminer ma visite du monde des Enfers. Tu as raison Ikki…Je sais tout maintenant.**

« Que vas-tu faire Shun ? » Demanda Ikki à haute voix.

**Je vais abandonner Pandore et les trois juges après leur avoir fait connaître mon mécontentement. Je vais bientôt revenir sur Terre.**

Ikki sourit. « Super ! »

**Mais tu dois savoir qu'un spectre viendra avec moi.**

« Shun ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

**Je le suis Ikki. Mais le spectre qui viendra avec moi n'est pas comme les autres. Il va m'aider et être la pour me protéger le temps que les tensions se calment.**

« Eh bien… S'il veut tant te protéger…Mais je garde un œil sur lui ! Je vous attends ! »

**Oui bientôt nous serons de nouveau ensemble.** Répondit Shun.

...

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant l'escalier qui menait aux portes du palais. Le cocher ouvrit la porte et salua Shun quand il sortit, suivit de près par Kagaho.

Kagaho ouvrit les portes du palais pour permettre à Shun d'entrer en sa demeure.

[]

Les trois juges et Pandore le fixaient d'un air inquiet.

« Kagaho, que fais-tu loin de la sixième prison ? » Demanda Minos.

Note de l'auteur : Kagaho, de la série Lost Canvas est un spectre d'Hadès mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il gardait une prison. Si vous avez vu l'épisode 3 (anime) avec Kagaho vous comprendrait certainement pourquoi je le mets dans cette histoire.

« Je ne fais que suivre loyalement notre seigneur et maître. » Répondit le spectre. Et loyal, le spectre du bénou l'était assurement. Mais pour le moment, tous ne regardaient que le seigneur.

Il était facile pour Pandore et les trois plus puissants spectres de voir que le seigneur en question était en colère.

« Shun, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer... » Commença Pandore.

«Expliquer quoi? » Grogna Shun, faisant reculer de peur sa 'sœur'. « Vous m'avez menti pendant toutes ses années ! Sur ma charge ! Sur mon royaume qui est censé être un paradis béat. Or c'est un trou ou il n'y a que punition et souffrance ! Vous m'avez menti…sur tout ! Pandore ! Dis le moi en face que tu es vraiment de mon sang ! Prouve-moi que je suis vraiment né ici ! Suis-je le véritable maître de ce monde ? Explique-toi ! »

« Mon maître, bien sur que vous êtes le souverain des Enfers ! » S'exclama Eaque. « Tout le monde a soutenu votre règne depuis que vous êtes petit ! »

« En parlant de cela. Pandore, t'es l'aînée ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas sur le trône ? Après tout, t'aime diriger ton monde ! »

« Vous êtes la réincarnation de l'homme qui dans une vie passé à régner sur les Enfers. Vous devez continuer de régir le monde souterrain, c'est votre devoir ! Moi je n'en suis pas digne. » Sanglota l'aînée.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Murmura Shun. « Je ne crois plus en vous tous. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter ce monde. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas » Balbutia Pandore en état de choc.

« Je peux ! Et je le veux ! » Cria Shun.

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de notre meugnon bishos.^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**** : MimiYamatoforever a accepté de faire un shun/kagaho (normalement) mais elle ****demande aussi si vous désirez d'autres couples ?**** (yaoi ou non ?bronze/or, or/or, bronze/argent…) Merci de donnez vos avis ! C'est très important pour elle ! ****Elle****veut aussi l'avis des lectrices française ! C'est génial non ?**

Par: MimiYamatoForever  
Traductrice : Akarisnape

Disclaimer : je suis obligé de l'avouer ?  
(A / N: A partir de ce chapitre **tout le monde sait que Saori est Athéna**.)= j'ai pas trop bien compris cette affirmation de Mimi...peut être qu'elle n'aime pas Saori et qu'elle a décidé de la faire plus intelligente?^^

**Chapitre 10**

Kagaho le suivant, Shun poursuivait son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient vers la surface. Pandore pensait qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce chemin, c'était mal connaître l'esprit curieux de l'adolescent. Après avoir dit à la femme et aux juges qu'il partait, Shun avait entrainé Kagaho hors de la salle du trône en lui expliquant en murmurant qu'il connaissait un chemin rapide vers la Terre.

Comme il désirait revenir le plus rapidement possible sur sa terre natale, Shun avait gardé son kimono noir malgré la sueur qu'avait entrainé cette journée. Kagaho avait quand à lui gardé son surplis, tout ce qui essaierait d'empêcher son seigneur d'atteindre son but verrait la colère du bénou. Et puis, le surplis lui sera d'une grande aide s'il devait protéger l'adolescent.

Terre]

Ikki attendait son frère à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient retrouvés après toutes ces années de séparation. Le phénix n'était pas seul, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga avait tenu à l'accompagner. Ils voulaient être la pour le retour de leur nouvel ami.

« Vous pensez qu'il arrivera à revenir ici ? Demanda le pégase.

« Il a dit qu'il était le souverain des enfers et que personne ne peut revenir sur ses choix. Il est donc fort possible qu'il ait réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'il les quittait. » Répondit Hyoga.

« Sauf s'ils tentent d'empêcher leur seigneur de partir. » Contra Shiryu. « Si Shun est bien leur chef, alors ses partisans sont probablement assez loyal pour vouloir le garder auprès d'eux pour qu'il puisse continuer son règne. »

Ikki n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation entre ses amis. Il gardait les yeux fixes pour revoir son frère en premier…et le spectre qu'il amenait avec lui. Le saint du phénix ne savait comment réagir à l'arrivée du spectre parmi eux. Shun lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il allait juste être là pour le protéger d'un éventuel emballement de Pandore et des juges de l'enfer.

Alors que les trois autres poursuivaient leur débat, une voix retentit dans l'air :

« Ikki ! »

« Enfin ! » Ikki attrapa son frère depuis si longtemps perdu alors qu'un grand homme vêtu d'un métal noir restait derrière eux.

Le dragon, le pégase et le cygne se mirent instinctivement en garde à la seconde où ils repérèrent le spectre, celui-ci restant quelques mètres derrière son seigneur et le frère qui s'étreignaient.

« Comment ont-ils pris ta 'démission' ? » Demanda immédiatement l'aîné.

« Pas très bien. » Grimaça Shun. « Ils ont naturellement essayé de m'obliger à rester, mais ça n'a bien entendu pas fonctionné. »

« Je suis heureux de te savoir enfin là. » Ikki remarqua enfin le spectre. « Qui est-il ? »

Le spectre s'agenouilla et baissa la tête devant le groupe. « Je suis Kagaho, de l'étoile céleste de la violence. Je ne suis que le fidèle serviteur de mon seigneur et maître et ne désire aucun de mal envers vous. »

Les quatre chevaliers cherchèrent Shun du regard qui hocha la tête.

« Eh bien…Pourquoi ne pas venir à l'intérieur pour nous aider à régler toute cette affaire. » Offrit Seiya en guise de détente.

Ikki fixait le dos de son bébé de frère –parce qu'il resterait toujours son bébé- avec attention alors qu'ils marchaient. Le fait qu'il y ait un spectre qui le suivait partout titillé encore plus sa curiosité. Tous les saints d'Athéna savaient que les spectres étaient des partisans d'Hadès.

Et tous ceux au courant de l'histoire de Shun avaient des théories sur la présence du spectre qui suivait Shun sans faire d'histoire et pourquoi il manquait un chevalier.

Mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient de preuve adéquate pour affirmer leurs théories.

Actuellement, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga voulaient présenter Shun à Saori Kido. Ils avaient pensé qu'elle aimerait savoir qu'Ikki avait enfin retrouvé son frère et surtout de la présence du spectre dans le manoir.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la jeune femme sur un balcon. A la seconde ou elle vi le groupe, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus.

« Saori, voici Shun. » Présenta Ikki fier comme un coq. « Mon petit frère que nous croyons perdu pendant toutes ces années. »

Saori sourit légèrement et serra chaleureusement la main de ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux verts.

« Eh bien ! Bonjour et bienvenue Shun ! »

« Merci Saori ! »

« Et puis-je demander qui est l'homme qui t'accompagne ? » Fit la réincarnation d'Athéna en direction de l'autre inconnu.

Le spectre s'agenouilla de nouveau et baissa la tête.

« Ma dame, je suis Kagaho, fidèle serviteur de mon maître. »

« Votre maître ? » Répéta Saori en regardant Shun.

« C'est une longue histoire Saori. » dit Seiya.

«Je vais te faire la version courte. » Contra Shun. « J'ai été enlevé quand j'étais encore enfant. La fille qui a commis cette acte s'appelait Pandore et me fit croire qu'elle était ma sœur aînée et que j'étais la réincarnation d'Hadès, le dieu qui régnait sur les Enfers. J'ai été le 'souverain' du monde des ténèbres pendant toutes ces années. »

Saori fut surprise et sentit alors son cosmos réagir à celui de l'enfant-dieu devant elle. Un cosmos incroyablement puissant qu'aucun de ses chevaliers ne pouvait posséder jusqu'alors.

_Oui, son cosmos est plus fort que celui d'un saint…Beaucoup plus fort_. Pensa la déesse.

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur les couples !**

**La semaine prochaine : chapitre 11 de Baby Brother + Prologue de Darkness Returns !**


	12. Chapter 11

**onarluca :** ouais espérons qu'elle fasse vraiment un Shun/kagaho . je veux je veux ! mais j'ai une question qui me trotte toujours dans la tête, pourquoi tu signe toujours par Artémis ? (question débile mais existentielle)

**Daisy :** merci à toi d'avoir proposer Darkness Returns )

**Euh…j'ai répondu à tout le monde ?**

...

**Chapitre 11**

**Par: MimiYamatoForever** (merciiiiiiii)

**Message du FIC : ****Toc Toc Toc ? ya quelqu'un ? **

**Entrez entrez ! Bienvenue aux lecteurs et lectrices ! En ressortant de cette page n'oubliez pas d'aller poster un review !**

Saori ne savait comment réagir face à la cosmo énergie du frêle adolescent. Il était certainement beaucoup plus puissant que tous ses bronzes saints combinés.

Mais pour autant,…pouvait-il être réellement la réincarnation d'Hadès ? Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si la réponse était positive…

La Guerre Sainte.

Etant l'incarnation d'Athéna en pleine possession de ses souvenirs, Saori avait pleinement conscience que chaque fois qu'elle renaissait, c'était pour combattre le dieu des Enfers sur la domination de la Terre. Le retour d'Hadès était proche, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait gagner tant que son chevalier du pégase n'abandonnerait le combat.

La déesse de la guerre avait réussi à convaincre Ikki et les autres de la laisser seule avec Shun pour pouvoir avoir une conversation privée. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui et comprendre s'il était réellement le maître des morts.

« Alors Shun…Vous aviez dit que vous aviez été enlevé quand vous étiez enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient assis dans un salon privée de la demeure.

« Oui. » Répondit Shun. « Je ne suis pas totalement sûr des détails, mais Ikki m'a expliqué que lui et moi avons fuit les hommes de la fondation Graad vu qu'ils voulaient nous enlever à notre mère. A l'époque nous ne savions pas qui ils étaient et Ikki a essayé de nous cacher d'eux en fuguant. Finalement, il a rencontré Pandore en ville qui lui a demandé de me remettre à ses soins pour qu'elle puisse m'amener aux Enfers et devenir Hadès. Ikki m'a dit qu'il avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de me prendre mais elle maitrisait déjà facilement son cosmos maléfique et à réussi à me prendre. Elle m'a fait croire que j'étais son petit frère et m'a élevé toutes ses années. Depuis petit, elle m'a avoué que j'étais le maître des enfers et que tous me devait obéissance. Les trois juges ainsi que tous les autres spectres ont toujours été fidèle et n'ont jamais remis en cause ma suprématie. »

« Comme j'étais le seul souverain, Pandore m'interdisait toujours de venir à la surface en me disant que c'était trop dangereux. Le médaillon de ma mère a toujours été avec moi, mais je l'ai oublié pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, lui ainsi que la photo à l'intérieur. Curieux j'ai posé des questions mais personne ne m'a répondu. J'ai alors décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Rapidement j'ai trouvé un chemin vers la surface et je suis tombé directement sur Ikki. Il m'a tout de suite reconnu et m'a tout expliqué. Naturellement, j'étais incertain, mais j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance et j'ai alors découvert que Pandore m'avait vraiment menti. Elle n'était pas m'a sœur, ma mère n'était pas encore morte…Elle m'a enlevé à ma famille. »

« Elle vous a donc dit que vous étiez la réincarnation d'Hadès. » Commença doucement Saori. « Pensez vous que c'est vrai ? Je peux ressentir votre cosmos et il est plus puissant que mes saints présents ici. Je peux même dire qu'il pourrait surpasser avec mes douze chevaliers d'ors qui sont au Sanctuaire. La seule façon possible et que vous soyez la réincarnation d'une divinité. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne suis plus sur de rien maintenant. » Répondit Shun. « Je veux dire,…Depuis que je sais marcher et parler, j'ai été formé pour en avoir un contrôle total et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, personne ne doute de mon pouvoir en Enfers. Tous m'ont suivi, sans jamais rien dire en retour. »

« Votre Cosmos est trop fort pour être celui d'un saint. Je suppose donc que vous êtes réellement la réincarnation d'Hadès, mon oncle mythologique. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes complètement rétablis comme je le suis, je veux dire…en pleine possession ou ayant au moins des souvenirs de vos vie antérieure ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » Murmura Shun. « Peut être que je ne suis pas encore assez puissant et résistant pour recevoir ma véritable puissance. Pandore m'a toujours dit que lorsque je serais assez fort, mon véritable pouvoir viendrait à moi et je serais alors totalement complet. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. »

« Peut être y a-t-il une autre raison… » Suggéra la déesse.

« Par exemple ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop certaine de cela, mais j'aimerai vous poser une question Shun. »

« Allez-y. »

« Connaissez-vous le passé entre Hadès et Athéna ? » Demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

« Oui. » Grimaça la réincarnation d'Hadès. « Je suis conscient du fait qu'Hadès et Athéna se combattent tous les deux siècles la domination du monde. L'armée noire lutte toujours contre les saints et toujours de grandes pertes se font des deux côtés. Athéna gagne toujours et la terre retrouve son calme et sa paix. »

« Si vous êtes en total possession de vos souvenir un jour, pensez-vous que la guerre sainte aura de nouveau lieu ? »

« Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle se produise. »Admis Shun. « Bien que j'ai grandi dans le mensonge, les gens autour de moi ont toujours été très gentils et ont veillé sur moi. Pandore, les spectres, tout le monde ! Je ne veux voir aucun d'eux blessé ni tué. Je suis sure que tu le ressens envers tes saints. »

« Tu as raison. » Sourit Saori. « Je ne veux voir aucun d'eux blessé et certainement pas qu'ils meurent dans une bataille. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils aient une vie paisible au sanctuaire ou ailleurs. Les bronzes saints ont déjà perdu toute chance d'avoir une enfance normale. Je n'aimerai pas qu'ils soient dépouillés des joies de l'adolescence et de la vie adulte. Ils sont certes des saints qui ont décidé de suivre Athéna, la déesse de la guerre dans son périple pour la paix, mais ils doivent être en mesure d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible. Penses-tu qu'il serait possible d'empêcher la guerre d'avoir lieu ? »

« Je veux le croire. » Répondit Shun. « J'aimerai l'empêcher des maintenant. »

« Oui. J'ai besoin de parler avec le pope du sanctuaire à propose de ceci. Penses-tu vouloir faire un voyage en Grèce ? »

« Je pensais que c'était contre nature qu'Hadès soit invité au sanctuaire ? » Demanda Shun, sceptique.

« Et bien, techniquement tu n'es pas encore Hadès donc je n'enfreins pas les lois. D'ailleurs je peux réinitialiser la législation du sanctuaire si je le désire. »

« Et bien si tu le dis. Je veux bien aller au sanctuaire parler avec ton pope. »

Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez noté le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement entre Saori et notre Shun, j'ai voulu faire ça de manière subtile et trouver le bon moment, j'espère avoir réussi. (en anglais on ne fait pas de distinction entre le tu et le vous. C'est assez problématique je trouve) ya pa de fautes d'ortho'?

**Planning: **

**Semaine du 27 septembre : Darkness Returns chapitre 1(ben oui celui d'aujourd'hui c'est le prologue !) et Baby Brother chapitre 12 (elle l'a postéééé^^)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Un petit coucou en coup de vent ! argh ! j'ai encore la traduction de Darkness returns à faire ! bon je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont posté des reviews ! (pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes désoléééééééé .)**

**Chapitre 12**

« Elle veut…quoi ? !» Crièrent Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga. Alors la, ils avaient le souffle coupé.

« Elle veut que allez au Sanctuaire afin de parler au pope. C'est pour savoir si Shun pourrait se contrôler totalement une fois tous ses pouvoirs acquis afin d'éviter la Guerre Sainte. » Répéta Ikki.

« Ouais mais…les autres chevaliers, comment vont-ils réagir ? » Demanda Seiya. « Je veux dire…non seulement c'est pas un saint, mais un étranger, sans parler du fait qu'il a été élevé pour devenir le futur Hadès, le big boss des enfers ! »

« Je doute que les saints ou quelqu'un d'autre au sanctuaire soit au courant pour la véritable histoire de Shun. » Déclara Hyoga.

« Hyoga marque un point. » En convint le dragon. « Même si Shun a été enlevé quand il était encore bébé, je ne pense pas que quiconque dans cet endroit perdu du monde ne sache. »

« Et ils n'ont rien à dire à ce sujet s'ils sont au courant un jour. » Grogna l'aîné des deux frères.

« Parce qu'Athéna a demandé à Shun d'être avec elle en Grèce, personne ne le dérangera. De toute façon, on sait de ce qu'on est capable face à des Gold Saints. » Rajouta Shiryu.

« Mmm…Pensez vous qu'ils voudront parler avec quelqu'un qui risque de devenir leur ennemi numéro un ? » Demanda le cygne.

« C'est pourquoi je vais être toujours avec lui, histoire de s'assurer que personne ne dépasse la limite. » Fit un Ikki en mode grognon.

« Oui mais…On pourra aller jusqu'au palais, une fois la bas elle sera enfermé avec Shun et le pope et rien de garantit qu'on pourra garder un œil sur lui. » Souligna le chevalier des glaces.

« Hyoga,…depuis tout ce temps comment tu peux penser que je pourrais faire des choses que personnes d'autres ne pourrait ? »

« Pas faux. » En consentit l'oiseau migrateur. « Sachant qui tu es, tu trouveras bien un moyen. »

« Allez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shun arrive. » Conseilla le plus sage du groupe.

« Vrai, a l'heure actuelle, nous devrions être déjà prêt pour partir au sanctuaire. » Clôtura Seiya.

[Le lendemain]

Les aiguilles du temps s'étaient écoulées rapidement et il était déjà temps de quitter la demeure Kido. Shun avait vraiment été impressionné de voir le jet privé de Saori. Et encore plus une fois à l'intérieur et qu'ils avaient commencé à s'envoler vers les cieux.

Sur le chemin du Sanctuaire, Athéna avait informé le jeune homme de toutes les situations qu'il fallait s'attendre de par sa présence.

Shun avait parfaitement compris que les habitants du sanctuaire se lèveraient contre lui s'ils apprenaient son lieu de vie des dernières années et de la personne qu'il était censé incarné.

Il avait parfaitement compris les risques et comprenait aussi les motifs du sanctuaire. Il se sentait nettement mieux en sachant qu'Ikki serait à ses côtés. Il aurait pu se sentir encore mieux si Kagaho avait pu le suivre mais un spectre au sanctuaire serait de mauvais gout à l'heure actuelle.

La réincarnation du dieu des morts avait conseillé le phénix des ténèbres de se cacher quelques part jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner au Japon. Le spectre avait docilement obéit à son maître et était parti se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce que son jeune maître l'appelle de nouveau de son doux et puissant cosmos. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver acculer par des jeunes saints qui pensaient qu'il attaquerait dans la seconde.

Shun priait pour que son fidèle spectre soit en sécurité jusqu'à son retour.

Pendant le vol, Ikki avait collé son jeune frère et ils avaient tout deux parlaient de nombreuses choses. Ils s'étaient expliqués sur leurs mondes respectifs pour pouvoir mieux comprendre leurs fonctionnements. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Shun avec la technologie et la liberté, Ikki pour mieux cerner la mort.  
Après une heure de vol, les autres chevaliers s'étaient joins à la conversation, curieux de l'éducation donné par Pandore.

Ils discutaient tellement que le temps les rattrapa et déjà l'oiseau de métal s'apprêtait à fondre sur les terres mythologiques. En peu de temps ils furent de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

« Bonjour à nouveau Sanctuaire ! » S'égosilla Seiya en écartant les bras après avoir glisser la boite de son armure sur son dos.

Shun profitait du paysage autour de lui avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu de tel lieu. Certes il avait eu les livres, mais entre les images et la réalité le pas était énorme.

« Les Gold Saints trouveront suspect s'ils nous voient à l'extérieur avec un inconnu. Nous allons prendre les dédales secrets. » Déclara Athéna.

Les jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et suivirent docilement la déesse. Et alors qu'ils prenaient les passages secrets connus que de quelques élus, Shun en profita pour regarder par-dessus la montagne et pu voir quelques temples grandioses.

« Serait-ce les temples des Ors ? » Demanda t-il, curieux.

« Oui. Nous sommes passés par tous ces temples pour lutter contre la folie de Saga, l'un des Gemini. La lutte a été terrible et la plupart des Ors ont été tué. Athéna, dans sa grande générosité les a tous ressuscité, sauf un. » Répondit le pégase.

« A bon ? Qui ? » Demanda le maître de la mort.

« Aiolos du Sagittaire. » Répondit Hyoga. « Il n'a pu revenir d'entre les morts. Sa vie s'est terminée il y a treize ans en sauvant Athéna de Saga. Les onze autres membres de la garde d'Or sont présents, mais le porteur de Sagittarius est le seul qui ne répond pas à l'appel. »

« Peut être pourrais-je faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Shun, circonspects.

« Tu veux dire que tu as déjà ramené un mort à la vie ? » S'écria Shiryu.

«Oui, mais c'était des purs hasards. Pandore n'était d'ailleurs pas très contente dans ces moments là, mais il était trop tard pour m'arrêter. Je suis sur que si je trouve cette Aiolos, et que nous trouvions l'endroit de sa mort alors il n'y aurait aucun problème à le ramener. »

« En es-tu sur ? » Demanda la déesse de la guerre avec espoir. « Je serais tellement ravis d'avoir Aiolos parmi nous ! Mais je ne serais pas la seule dans ce cas. Aiolos a laissé derrière lui un petit frère qui est devenu à son tour chevalier d'or. Son nom est Aiolia, il règne sur la maison du Lion. Avant la bataille, tout le monde croyait qu'Aiolos avait essayé de me tuer mais la vérité a finalement vu le jour. Aiolia est fortement déprimé à la pensée de ne pas revoir son frère. »

« Si je peux trouver l'âme d'Aiolos et être au dernier endroit qu'il a été avant de mourir alors je pourrais certainement le retrouver. Comme c'est un saint, ce serait bien d'avoir quelques choses de lui. »

« O ! Ce serait pour reconnaître son cosmos et guider son âme pour el retour ? » Demanda Hyoga alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

« Exactement ! » Piailla Shun. « Si vous ne voulez pas gâcher la surprise pour son jeune frère ce serait bien de lui prendre un habit ou un effet personnel. »

« Nous allons ramener le sagittaire ! » Dirent en même temps les Bronze Saint.

Shun rit. La façon dont ses amis exprimés leur espoir de revoir leur camarade tombé au combat le rendait tout simplement heureux. Shun pour sa part était émerveillé d'aider quelqu'un, surtout pour permettre les retrouvailles entre deux frères.

Il pouvait certainement se rapporter au Leo à certains égards. Etre réunis avec son frère après tant d'années de solitude et de mensonge…

Shun avait ressenti un grand soulagement quand il avait vu Ikki pour la première fois et qu'il avait appris la vérité. S'il ne l'avait pas vu, il serait certainement retourné aux Enfers avec Pandore et les juges. Il se souciait énormément d'eux car ils l'avaient adoré comme leur vrai Dieu, ils l'avaient chéris toutes ses années comme le plus précieux des trésors. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti complètement à l'aise devant tant d'adoration. Et ne jamais être autorisé à quitter le palais n'avait pas aidé non plus.

Oui, Shun pouvait se rendre compte maintenant, combien Pandore et les spectres l'avaient aimé.

Shun leva les yeux pour voir un immense palais. Grandiose, il avait la même architecture que le sien. Mais c'était normal après tout. Hadès était un dieu Grec.

« Shun, une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur… Méfis-toi, ce n'est pas un simple Or que nous aurons devant nous, mais le pope. Il pourrait reconnaître ton cosmos. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons toujours avec toi. » Déclara la déesse.

Shun hocha la tête, un sourire aimable inscrit sur son visage alors qu'ils entraient dans le cœur du Sanctuaire.

.  
**Mimi promet de faire un chapitre plus long. ^^**

La suite n'est pas encore postée ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Des que Mimi le postera, le vendredi qui suit vous aurez la suite !


End file.
